Old Girlfriends Series
by Neferthy
Summary: COMPLETED Kurama,Hiei,Yusuke and Kuwabara talk about there old girlfriends one night at Yusuke's place.Thanks to everyone who review. By Eda
1. The Neckles Part 1

**The Necklace: Part One**

"Ahhhh-giddy-giddy-giddy-giddy-giddeh!" Kuwabara yelled at the top of his lungs as he continued riding his imaginary horse.

"Ahhhh-giddy-giddy-giddy-giddy-giddeh!" Yusuke followed, also riding his so-called stallion.

"Ahhhh-giddy-giddy-giddy-giddy-giddeh!" They yelled in unison. Laughing to themselves as they both collapsed on the sofa.

"This is to the great cowboys of the west!" Yusuke shouted as he raised his glass of liquor. Kuwabara did the same and gave Yusuke's glass a toast.

It was nearing 1 o'clock in the morning and the two of them are unstoppable. For some reason, Yusuke thought of getting drunk tonight and invited his friends over at their house for a little boys' night-in.

"Hey Kurama, how 'bout a little cowboy screech?" Kuwabara asked as he drank his glass.

Kurama hesitated saying that he'll leave the cowboy thingy to Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Oh, C'mon! Don't be such a baby!" Yusuke said.

"Ahihihihihihihi.... " Kuwabara let out his famous laugh.

"Are you man or a mouse?" He asked Kurama after laughing his heart out.

"Okay, okay. But only if Hiei would join me." Kurama said smiling.

The three of them all looked at once at the little fire demon sitting quietly at the end of the sofa.

Hiei stared back at them. His face already red from too much liquor and he had given up talking an hour ago.

"How 'bout it, Hiei?" Kurama asked.

Hiei looked at Kurama. He blinked his eyes to see him clearly. "What were you saying?" He asked.

Kuwabara let out an exasperated sigh and kneeled down the floor, his hands clasped together and with a more serious tone he said, "God, help the killjoys of this world!"

Yusuke and Kurama laughed at Kuwabara's silly prayer. All of them know Hiei is not much when it comes to this kind of silly games.

"What are you, a man or a mouse?" Kuwabara asked Hiei as he sat back.

Hiei gave him his I'm-pissed look. Then he looked at Kurama and gave him a nod.

After Yusuke counted three, both Kurama and Hiei started riding their imaginary horses.

"Ahhhh-giddy-giddy-giddy-giddy-giddeh!" They both shouted in unison. They were laughing like hell as they took their place again on the sofa.

"Oh, how cute! Hiei was riding a little pony!" Yusuke exclaimed, referring to the size of the horse that would actually fit in Hiei's legs in their little cowboy stunt.

More laughter came. Everybody seems to be in a very good mood. Even Hiei laughed as though the joke was not on him. All of them were totally out of control. They were all drunk from the liquor, and they were a little off their usual selves. And little things like silly child's play were already an entertainment for them.

The joking and yapping continued for another hour or so. Yusuke and Kuwabara supplied a ton of both. They were clearly enjoying every bit of their small get-together.

"So, Kurama! How 'bout a little amusement for us?" Yusuke asked. His voice a little hoarse from all their shouting.

"Yeah, it's a little unfair! We're doing all the talking. Right, Yusuke?" Kuwabara said. He was tiring from all the joking and shouting.

"What do you want me to talk about?" Kurama asked them as he drank the last of his liquor.

"Uhmmm... How 'bout those hotties in Makai?" Yusuke said grinning.

"Hotties?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah, girls." Yusuke said, his eyes widening.

"Girls?!" Kuwabara asked Yusuke.

"Yeah, GIRLS!" Yusuke hollered.

"Oh no! I can't hear this!" Kuwabara is a real gentleman! No way would I talk about other girls even at Yukina's back!

Yusuke gave him playful punch on the arm, "Oh, c'mon! You won't 'talk about girls', we will just listen to Kurama's stories!"

"Uhmmm... Well, okay. I guess listening won't hurt." Kuwabara said a little uncertainly after he appeared to actually think about it.

"Good boy!" Yusuke gave him a pat in the head.

"So, Kurama. How 'bout it?" Yusuke continued.

"Well, what exactly do you want to know about the hotties in Makai?" Kurama asked.

Yusuke pondered for a while.

"How 'bout girls from your past?" Kuwabara supplied.

"Yeah, That's a good one. Hotties from your past. You have got to have tons of them, right?" Yusuke said.

Kurama laughed. They were getting a little nosy but he didn't mind. After all, he is drunk; thinking clearly wasn't his best points right now.

He fished something out of his left pocket and threw it to Yusuke.

"What is this?" Yusuke asked as held what Kurama had thrown at him.

"It's a necklace, you dumb!" Kuwabara said.

"Oh... A necklace! So, what is it? A lucky charm?" Yusuke asked as he dangled the necklace in front of them with his fingers.

"Sort of. I wont call it lucky though. I usually carry it with me." Kurama answered.

"I like its really dark red color. Don't you, Kuwabara?"

"It's not red! It's deep purple! You dumb!" Kuwabara yelled at Yusuke.

"Its color changes from time to time. Some days it would be deep purple, after a while it would change it's color to something else. Like black, dark red, blue and even white." Kurama informed them.

"Wow, I've never seen anything like this." Yusuke exclaimed.

"It's a rare Makai stone. It would cost a lot."

"E-LE-NA" Kuwabara said as he read the engraved letters at stone of the necklace.

"Elena? Sounds Latin to me." Yusuke said at Kuwabara.

"Yeah, it does." Kuwabara said back.

"So, what does Elena means?" Kuwabara asked Kurama.

"It's a girl's name, you dumb!" Yusuke said.

"Yes, it's a girl's name." Kurama confirmed.

"So, is she a hottie?"

"Well, you can say that." Kurama said with a laugh.

"Tell us about her!" Kuwabara exclaimed. It was getting more interesting for him.

"Is she one of your girlfriends back then?" Yusuke asked.

"Nah. She never was." Kurama said.

"So, why is this necklace with you?"

"It's a long story."

"We'll be listening." Yusuke said as he nodded exaggeratedly.

Kurama sighed. A little trip back to memory lane won't hurt that much. Elena was a part of his past. And she is a good story to tell.

He placed his glass on the table and leaned back to the sofa. He asked Yusuke for the necklace. He gently stroke the pendant with his thumb and smiled to himself as he remembered how he had come to own the priceless little gem they stole.

With that, he began to tell his story on Elena and her necklace.


	2. The Neckless Part 2

**The Necklace: Part Two**

Both of them knew that someone has been watching them all afternoon as they roam the outskirts of Makai to search for another one of their potential larceny marks. But they didn't mind. They were used to being followed, it was an inevitable part of their profession.

A loud rustling snatched Kurama's attention. He signaled Kurunoe to stop; it looks like their 'follower' finally decided to show himself up.

A shriek sounded as a girl ran towards them with a sword on her hand. She was pointing her weapon directly at Kurama's navel.

The sword which was obviously finely crafted was clumsily held by, as what Kurama would have guessed, an amateur fighter. He watched smugly as the girl ran towards him with sheer determination.

When she was just a meter away, Kurama's right leg went up as he kicked the wrist of his attacker. The sword she was holding landed on the ground a few feet away from them.

He expected the girl to scream for help and hurriedly run away. He knew that the girl is aware that she was no match for his power and without her sword; she would probably end up being a large chunk of dead meat.

But despite that, she stayed. Her eyes showed absolute purpose as she positioned herself, ready to take on Kurama.

"So, our 'Stalker for the Day' is a girl!" Kurunoe said, laughing as he watched the two of them.

"Yeah, I didn't expect a female companion today." Kurama said with a smirk, his eyes never leaving the girl's.

Probably annoyed with the conversation, the girl attacked Kurama. Both her arms ineptly tried to hit him in the face. But to no avail, Kurama manages to avoid her punches. After all, it was easily avertable.

Evidently frustrated that she cannot even hit Kurama with her hands, she used her feet. She was furiously trying to kick him. But each time she hoist her foot to Kurama, he would just stopped it with his arm effortlessly.

Frustration was all over her face as she continued to kick Kurama wrathfully. Her eyes glimmered as tears threatened to fall from them.

Kurama watched the girl with amusement as he shun her every attempt to strike him. Whatever he did to this girl to make her this mad at him, to the point of actually risking her life, he did not know. And personally, he wouldn't mind asking.

He quickly summoned his rosewhip. He locked the girl's arms with the whip and hit her leg with his feet as it tried to find its way to his chest. Then, he placed his left foot on top of her feet, preventing her to let out another one of her frail attempts to boot him. The girl was completely under his mercy now.

He was close enough to the girl to make her uncomfortable. He felt her stiffened as he moved another inch towards her.

"What is it that you want from me?" Kurama asked insultingly as he breathes down her face.

"I didn't leave you with any baby, did I? I admit, my mistake. I was probably too drunk to remember it." He continued with his offensive tone, grinning at her.

The girl didn't say anything nor did she try freeing herself from him. She just went on looking at him straight in the eye, her expression hard and her body rigid.

"Now, it's your turn to talk. Why were you following us all afternoon?"

She continued her silence.

"Maybe she's mute." Kurunoe offered.

"Nah, I think she's just shy." Kurama answered teasingly, not looking away from the girl.

"She's incapable of social interaction, Kurama. And I don't think she's capable of being any danger to us. Better let her go."

Kurama ignored him and studied the girl. If she weren't this filthy, he would actually think of her pretty. Her hair was loosely tied in ponytail, making some of the strands fall on her face. It gave her a softer look. She was fairly tall for a youkai her age and her skin would have looked nicely if all the dirt were scrubbed off from it.

She seems fragile in contrast with Kurama's hard exterior. And if it weren't for her eyes, which showed her fury, she would have looked completely feminine.

"Not a big talker, I see..." Kurama said. He silently wondered what he could have done to make her this enraged.

"Let her go, Kurama. She's no fun at all. I'm getting bored." Kurunoe said after a while.

Finally responding to Kurunoe's words, Kurama slightly loosened the rosewhip on her arms. He also took his foot away from her feet and stood half a meter away from her. He thought he heard her breathe out in relief.

Kurunoe is right. The girl doesn't seem to be any threat to them and way far from being a part of their afternoon entertainment. If she's not planning to let him know what it is she want from him, then he wouldn't stay to waste his time waiting for her to say something.

His expression was smug as he watched her cover the wound his rosewhip made on one of her elbows with the palm of her hand.

"Well, that's enough amusement for now. You had your fun, now go home to your mommy." He said, half-expecting the girl to retort something back.

When she didn't say anything, "Aren't you going to introduce yourself before you decide to leave?" Kurama asked her, arching an eyebrow.

The girl looked at him but again didn't say anything.

"C'mon, let's leave her alone. She's probably mute." Kurunoe supposed as he turned to continue their walk.

Kurama stayed rooted to where he was standing. He didn't want to admit it, but somehow his curiosity was slightly aroused by the lass in front of him. He knew the girl wasn't mute. What could it be that she wanted in him?

For some reason, the girl grinned sardonically at him after making sure Kurunoe was out of sight. She brushed a lock of hair away from her eyes and said indignantly, "You think I'm that easy, huh?"

With that said, she turned and fled away.

Kurama frowned at her last words. _You think I'm that easy, huh?_

He shook his head and smiled conceitedly to himself as he recalled her fighting skill, which was an absolute embarrassment on her part.

"Yes, you are absolutely that easy." He said aloud, his eyes laughing as he answered her back.

"What a pity." He said to himself as he turned to follow his friend.

He caught up with Kurunoe after a while. His fellow thief was studying a map on his hand.

"Having any trouble reading that?" Kurama asked.

"Hardly. We are nearing destination, my friend!" He said triumphantly. He let Kurama look at the map as he pointed out their potential target.

"This has got to be good." Kurama said.

"Better be damn good!" Kurunoe said excitedly as he snatched the map from Kurama's hands again.

"So, what did you do with that girl?" Kurunoe asked as they continued walking.

"Oh, that girl? I let her go. She's a waste."

"My thoughts exactly." His friend said as he gave him a pat on the back.

"Hey, where's that necklace we stole the other day? I got it a buyer this morning." Kurunoe changed the subject.

"It's right here." Kurama's hand reached to feel the necklace on his neck. But to his surprise, he didn't find it there.

"Where the hell is that necklace?" Kurama asked.

"Huh? I thought you were wearing it." Kurunoe said.

"Yeah, I was wearing it." He said, giving emphasis on the 'was'.

"Damn, that bitch!" Kurama exclaimed after he figured it out in his mind.

"What?" Kurunoe asked.

"The girl took the necklace! That sly! No wonder she was grinning at me crazily before she went away!


	3. The Neckless Part 3

**The Necklace: Part Three**

"Thank goodness, you're alright! I was so worried about you!" Aya, her friend, exclaimed as she entered their little hut.

"Why wouldn't I be alright? And why worry about me?" She asked.

"Why worry about you?!" Aya exclaimed unbelievably.

"Well, let me see…" Aya pretended to think, "Uhmm… I didn't see you all day yesterday, I didn't see you go home last night and I didn't see you at breakfast this morning. That's strange you know, considering that we live in the same house. And there's also this fact that you never told me where you were going and what will you be doing! So, help me here, I'm lost. I can't figure out why I'm so damn worried!"

"I just did something, okay? Stop worrying. I'm alright. See?" She said, smiling at Aya.

"Well, I don't think you're alright. Look at you. Goodness, where have you been? You're all muddy and filthy! And, yaiks! What is that smell?!" Aya said as she covered her nose.

"So, I got dirty. Big deal? We all get dirty you know." She answered a little defensively as she lowered her eyes on the floor.

"Yeah, but not that dirty and stinky." Aya sensed that her friend was up to something. She isn't good with lying. Her voice usually gets funny and she can't look at you straight in the eye.

"Well, uhmmm… Don't worry. I plan to take a bath after this little talk is over." She said, forcing a smiling.

"And by the way, here's your sword." She continued before Aya could ask what it is that she did yesterday to get her all muddy and stinky. And she doesn't plan on telling her that she had followed the thieves that stole her necklace the other day.

"Oh! I thought those thieves also stole it! Thank goodness its safe!" Aya said as she rushed to get her sword from her friend's hand.

"Wait a minute… Why is my sword with you?" Aya asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I used it. Sorry I wasn't able to tell you yesterday."

"But you don't do swords." She was getting more and more curious on what her friend was trying to cover up.

"Well, yeah. But not really. I started to try out this new technique yesterday. I needed a sword and I saw your sword. And I used it. That simple." She explained matter-of-factly.

"New technique, huh? How 'bout showing it to me now?" Aya wasn't convinced that that was all she was up to. Whatever it is, she has got to know.

"Right now?" Her voice got a little shaky. Give it to Aya when it comes to catching her lying.

"Uh-hm." Aya nodded as he crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I can't… " She said as she smiled weakly at her friend.

"Why can't you?"

"Uhmmm… I'm tired. And I'm going to take my bath right now. Got to go." She reasoned out desperately as she start to head to get clean clothes. Why can't Aya just leave the issue alone?

"Hey, you got your necklace back!" Aya commented, changing the subject. She couldn't allow her friend to get off without her knowing what she was really up to.

"Yeah. It wasn't stolen after all. Isn't that just nice?" She said as she continued towards her clothes.

"Goodness, Elena! Spill it out!" Aya exclaimed in exasperation.

"What?" Elena stopped to face her friend.

"What were you up to?"

"Nothing. Really nothing." Elena said as she once again lowered her eyes.

"You're not good at lying. I know you. Now, spill it out or I'll force it out from you!" Aya threatened her.

"Okay, okay. You get too pushy. I followed those thieves who stole my necklace and got it back." Elena finally confessed.

"You what?!"

"You heard me. I followed those thieves and got my necklace back." Elena repeated. She prepared herself for one of Aya's long, tiring you-are-so-stupid-for-doing-something-so-stupid-like-risking-your-life-over-one-necklace sermon. Aya usually plays the parent part on their house, and she plays it quite well.

"You are so stupid for doing something so stupid like risking your life over one necklace!" Aya exclaimed.

Elena didn't say anything. She just continued staring at the floor and avoiding her friend's eyes.

"How did you manage to get it back?"

"I got it from those thieves." She answered quietly.

"Yeah, that's pretty clear to me. I'm asking you 'how'?"

"I got it back the old-fashioned way."

"You beat those thieves?"

"No, I got it by just taking it."

"You sneaked in to their house and got it?"

"No, I got it from his neck."

"From his neck? From the youko's neck? How did you manage to do that without being killed?"

"Well, I attacked him with your sword. I pretended to not to know how to fight and just throw kicks and punches clumsily at him."

"And just by pretending you're inept you got the necklace back?"

"Yeah. He thought I was a waste so he didn't fight me seriously. If I appeared to have some tricks hidden up in my sleeves, he would have fought me and beaten me in no time. So, I pretended that I was just another girl trying her darn hardest to hit him even once."

"And?"

"When I got the chance to be really close to him. I snatched the necklace from his neck. He was too busy ego-tripping to even notice."

"But you could have been killed!"

"But I wasn't killed. It's over. I got my necklace back."

"Elena, that youko you were talking about should be feared. I heard he could kill mercilessly, he's a cruel thief."

"But I need to get it back." Elena explained.

"So, you're like saying that it's more important than your life?" Aya asked.

"Just try to understand that I need to get it back."

"Why? What is it with that necklace?"

"It's… it's personal."

"Goodness Elena! How can you expect me to just understand without even telling me why that damn necklace was so important to you?"

"Don't you trust me enough?" Aya continued.

Silence.

"Okay. But promise me you won't get mad." Elena said after a while.

"I promise."

"Remember that time when we first met?"

"Yes. Quite clearly."

"I told you that I never knew my parents, that I was like you. I lied. I lived with my mother. She just died when we met."

"Why didn't you tell me then?"

"I thought you wouldn't let me live here if you knew that I just lost my mother."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you might see me as someone you have to take care of and you might not want to have that responsibility. "

"Elena, when I offered you my home I didn't do it because I just want you in my home. I did it because I saw the grief in your eyes. I wanted to help you get over whatever it is that happened to you. You were like a helpless little child that day, and I know that I just couldn't leave you there. From the look in your eyes that day, you're one centimeter away from suicide."

"And besides, I knew you were lying when you told me you didn't know your parents." Aya continued.

"You knew?"

"You're not a good liar, Elena. You're so transparent." Aya said with a smile.

Silence.

"My mother gave this necklace to me with her last breath. My mother's name is also Elena. It was her necklace. She told me that as long as I have this, she'd always be by my side. Always. She told me to take care of it as if it were my own life."

"And she... she told me that like her I should give it someone. Someone who could make the greatest of torture turn to the utmost of pleasure. Someone who could make the purest of pain turn to the ultimate of bliss. Someone who could turn my hell into my heaven. Someone who could turn my worst nightmare into my most wonderful dream. Someone who could make me cry and make me smile at the same time."

"She told me that if ever I found that person, I should never let that person go. Because finding someone like that would be rare. And if I should go, I shall leave this necklace to that someone, for it is the equivalent of my life, of me. That way, I won't actually be leaving. Through this necklace, I will stay with that someone."

"I was all that to my mother. Those were her last words." Elena said as she looked out the window. Her eyes welling up with tears.


	4. The Neckless Part 4

A/N: I just wanted to say thanks to those who reviewed...so thankyou very very much and hope you like this chapter. 

**The Necklace: Part Four**

"Naughty, Kurama. Really naughty." Kurunoe said as he peered through the bushes to check out their prey.

"Is she still there?" Kurama asked. He was beside Kurunoe but his back was facing the bushes.

"She is, she is still there." Kurunoe confirmed, smiling mischievously to himself, his eyes still focused on the girl.

"Is she wearing the necklace?" Kurama asked again.

"Oh, yes. She is definitely wearing the necklace. I'm pretty sure about that." Kurunoe said as he let out a low whistle.

"Stop that, its annoying me. What are you whistling about?" Kurama asked curiously.

"Because…" He signaled Kurama to take a look at their prey, "…That necklace is all she's wearing right about now."

Kurama peered through the bushes. And as what Kurunoe has just said, the girl was indeed naked. Her body was completely submerged in the water as she bathes herself, giving her audience a blurry picture of her bareness. The pendant of her necklace stayed afloat, indicating that it was the only thing she was wearing.

"Boy, am I lucky today." Kurama said to himself as he smiled naughtily.

"Incredible gem, isn't it?" Kurunoe remarked.

"And you are referring to… the girl or the necklace?" Kurama raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"The gem, you pervert!" Kurunoe said laughing.

"Yes. It is incredible. It floats on water. That's pretty extraordinary, considering it is quite heavy." Kurama said, his eyes never leaving girl.

"So, how do we do this?" Kurunoe asked.

"What 'this' are you talking about?"

"How do we get the necklace?" Kurunoe rephrased his question.

"We don't." Kurama said.

"What?!"

"Because 'I' will get it. Not 'we'." Kurama answered.

"Oh… " Kurunoe replied, his eyes laughing as he gave Kurama that I-know-what-you're-up-to look.

"Hey, don't take me wrong. It's not because she's naked. It's because she got the necklace from me. She fooled me with her little act and I want retribution."

"That's all?" Kurunoe asked, teasing him.

"Yeah, that's all!" Kurama said.

"Well, okay. But have you ever considered fighting with a naked woman?" Kurunoe asked.

"You know what? You are the pervert here." Kurama chuckled.

"No, seriously. Have you considered it? Want to try it out right now?" Kurunoe implied jokingly.

"No. Let's wait for her to get dressed up."

"Oooh… Kurama is a gentleman after all!" Kurunoe cooed.

"Hey, it's not that. I have a feeling she might get the advantage if I fight her that way." Kurama chortled.

"Thank you for the great show. I really enjoyed it." Kurama said as he walked towards the girl.

She had just finished dressing up and was already on her way out of the river. Her face showed no surprise that the youko had showed up.

"I won't give it back." The girl said, ignoring his malicious comment.

"Then don't give it back. But I'm taking it, whether you like it or not." Kurama said haughtily.

"You're not taking it."

"Really?" Kurama arched an eyebrow.

"You have to fight me." The girl said seriously.

"Fight you? I don't do weaklings. It makes me feel worse than I already am." He smiled.

"You think I'm that easy, huh?" The girl positioned herself for the fight, her eyes showing no expression at all.

"Easy? You're more than easy." Kurama said, trying the girl's patience. He knows the girl wasn't that easy. He could feel her ki clearly now. And the fact that she was able to hide it from him yesterday was sign enough that she is nowhere near easy -that is, for the average youkai. But for him, she is probably a piece of cake.

"Quit fooling around, youko. Fight me." The girl said.

"You know what? Stop playing hero and let me have the necklace. I never really liked the idea of killing pretty girls. Not that being pretty matters, it's just that it's not in my schedule today." Kurama said mockingly.

The girl raised an eyebrow. And in one smooth motion, she threw something at Kurama's direction. It was the technique she uses. She was able to make invisible razor-sharp objects.

Normally, an average youkai wouldn't see what she had thrown at him but Kurama is not in that category, he was able to see it quite clearly.

Quickly, he summoned his rosewhip. He stopped the object from hitting him straight in the head with the whip.

"Is that all you can do?" Kurama teased after nearly getting hit.

The girl smirked but didn't say anything back. She knows it would be a miracle to beat the youko. She has to admit that she didn't know his skills well. It was foolish of her to actually challenge him on a fight, not knowing what the youko is capable of actually doing. And from what Aya had told her, the youko is to be feared of. 'He could kill mercilessly, he's a cruel thief.' - were Aya's exact words.

Well, she has no choice. Fighting him was all she can do to keep the necklace away from him. Whatever the outcome of this fight may be, she only hoped it would favor her.

She closed her fist and when she opened it again, invisible razor-sharp objects appeared at the tip of her fingers. She threw it in Kurama's direction. She repeated the attack again and again. The objects flew faster each time she throws them at Kurama.

The girl was quick. But being able to see her invisible weapon made it easy for Kurama to avoid them. With the rosewhip in his hand, he was able to shun all of them away from him.

That was all Kurama needed to see - what the girl was capable of doing before he could start his attack. She was good, but not good enough to beat him. What he had just seen was all he had anticipated and he could almost feel the necklace back on his hand, where it should be.

In his act of avoiding her attacks, he had thrown two seeds at the direction of the girl. With his command, the seeds grew and sharp, thick vines enveloped the girl's feet up to her waist.

She was already locked on where she was standing. She didn't anticipate that he could do that. She continued throwing her weapon at him, the razor-sharp objects where triple the size of the first ones she had thrown. She couldn't let him get near her.

After a while, Kurama aimed his rosewhip at the girl's direction. In a smooth, quick motion, the whip was able to tie both the girl's hands behind her back. It circled from her closed fists up to her arms. Her hands were locked and one movement from her would result to great wounds his plant and rosewhip could inflict. She was now defeated - and helpless.

"Not even a scratch." Kurama remarked after he made sure the girl couldn't attack him anymore.

The girl looked at him with her same expressionless eyes. She knows the fight is over. She didn't win. But she can't let him see that she had accepted defeat. If he gets the necklace, she would have to take it back tomorrow. If he killed her, then she swore to find a way to come back and get revenge.

"If I remember it right, you were saying you're not 'easy'. I guess your right, you are 'too easy'." Kurama said smiling as he walked closer to the girl.

Kurama felt the girl stiffened as he came nearer. Was it because of fear? He didn't know. The girl's face doesn't show any sign of it. Her eyes didn't tell him much either. In both of their encounters he had only seen determination and wrath in those eyes. Nothing more.

Was it because she never feared him? Kurama was insulted. A female weakling wasn't afraid of him. Perhaps he should teach her to be afraid of him. Yes, he would do just that. A little torture would do her ego some good.

"You're not scared of me, are you?" Kurama breathed down her face as he snatched the necklace from her.

The girl remained silent as she looked at him straight in the eye. Her eyes still bear no expression.

Kurama studied the girl's face. He was right about her being pretty without all that dirt on her face. Her skin looked smooth, her eyes were of dark purple and they were heavily lashed. Again, he thought of how completely feminine she would look if not from her cold eyes.

His gaze settled on her soft lips. A small smile played on his mouth as he thought of pleasuring himself before he'd start his torture to the girl.

Still holding the whip with his left hand, he lowered to kiss her. The girl attempted to turn her head away but Kurama's right hand grabbed her hair on the back to steady her head before she could turn away.

Kurama forced her mouth open and thrust his tongue inside. He began to kiss her hard. She wasn't kissing him back but he didn't mind.

He continued kissing her roughly. Pleasuring himself while unknowingly torturing the girl. He couldn't care less if she didn't want to be kissed. He was enjoying himself already.

He felt the girl's ki rise up. But he didn't stop, it had risen but it was still no threat to him. Then, he sensed the girl's arms moved. He heard the sound made by the thorns as it penetrated her skin.

_Was she trying to free herself?_ He stopped to look at what she was trying to do. Surprise covered his face as he saw her tear-stained cheeks. For the first time he could make out fear in her eyes. No, not just fear -- great fear and panic.

She was looking at him like a frightened little girl. She seemed fragile now and so helpless. He never thought kissing her that way would make her this afraid of him. He never thought that kissing her was enough torture for her.

Afraid of him. Really afraid of him. That is what he wanted her to be, right? But somehow he didn't feel that way right now. The look on her face made him feel like he had abused a helpless girl.

No, he wasn't thinking about rape. He wasn't the type to get pleasure from raping women. What he had in mind was just a kiss. He realized that the kiss was too much for this girl.

Was he feeling sorry? It was just a kiss! Why is she making a big deal out of it? She was way too fragile, too pure, too delicate - and so damn beautiful to be treated that way, he concluded.

He noticed that the girl's arms were heavily bleeding. Without thinking, he loosened the whip and commanded the plant on her feet to release her.

The girl quickly walked backwards to a safer distance. But she didn't leave screaming for help. She stayed there and positioned herself for a fight. But this time her eyes weren't expressionless. It held a mixture of fear, pain, wrath and determination.

"The fight is over. Go home." Kurama said.

"Give me back my necklace! Damn you!" The girl shouted.

Kurama fell silent. He have to give it to this girl when it comes to determination. The necklace seems to be very important to her.

"I usually don't fight with injured opponents. So let's make a deal here. I'll hold on to this necklace for a few more days. Once you're healed, come back and fight me for it. And if you beat me, I'll never bother taking your necklace again. Is that okay with you?" Kurama compromised.

"How do I know you're not playing with me?" She asked.

"I'm giving you my word." Kurama said. He honestly didn't know what he was trying to do. He felt guilty. Why? He doesn't have a clue. All he knows is that he has to somehow make it up to this girl.


	5. The Neckless Part 5

**The Necklace: Part Five**

Kurama watched her as she walks towards the tree he was standing on. She wasn't aware that he was already there. She was too absorbed trying to find her way.

He wasn't even expecting her today. Or was he? He thought she'd recover for about a week. But something tells him she was stronger than that. That is why he had been waiting for her here ever since their last fight.

He took his time to observe her. She was wearing an all-white attire, making her look like goddess in the middle of the forest. Her hair was neatly tied in a ponytail. And her skin looked even smoother under the darkening sky. And her eyes… her eyes looked as if she was lost.

Maybe that is what he likes most about her. Her eyes. They seem to cry out what she was feeling inside. It makes her seem so transparent. So vulnerable. So delicate. Yet, those were the same eyes that stared at him coldly. That made her looked so strong. That made him actually think that she doesn't have a single femininity in her body.

He jumped off the tree and landed a few meters away from her. The girl took a quick glance at his neck.

"Where's my necklace?" She asked when she didn't find it hanging in his neck.

Kurama studied her eyes. The expression on them quickly turned from lost to cold.

"Where is it?" She repeated.

Kurama held out his hand to reveal her necklace, he let it dangled as he holds it with his fingers. The necklace shone as the rays of the setting sun hit its surface.

"Good. Now, we fight." The girl said. Her eyes turned from cold to determined, ready to take on the youko.

"You must be Elena." Kurama said after he pretended to read the engraved letters on the pendant for the first time.

The girl didn't say anything. She continued looking at the youko.

"Elena, right?" Kurama repeated.

"Yes. Elena. Now let's stop the chitchat." She answered.

"I won't fight you." Kurama said simply as he began to walk towards her.

"What?" Elena asked as she took two steps backwards.

"I don't want to fight with you."

"Then how do I get my necklace?"

"I'm giving it to you." Kurama said as he stopped walking when he was about three steps away from her.

"That can't be possible." She said.

"Why can't that be possible?" Kurama asked as let out a little laugh.

"You're not the type to just give something you can sell for a good price to someone who claims to be its real owner."

"So you think you know me?"

"No. Just a part of you." Elena answered coolly.

"I think I know a part of you too…" Kurama said. He silently commanded the seeds he had earlier planted to grow on where she was standing. The thick stems enveloped her feet up to her waist and reached out for his hands to tie them both at her back. The plant had grown too quickly that she wasn't able to escape from it.

"…you tend to repeat mistakes you made. You should have thought that I could do that trick again. You could have avoided my plant this time."

"You're a cheat." Elena said coldly.

Kurama raised an eyebrow at her.

"You told me your just going to give me my necklace and you're not going to fight me."

"And you told me that that wasn't possible." Kurama said. He was right about her being vulnerable. She was too innocent to suspect even the cruelest of the thieves. But he wasn't cruel. He was just branded cruel. He never killed anyone just for the fun of it. He inflicts pain with purpose; he wasn't the kind to kill because someone happens to stand in his way. And he finds it hard to even hurt Elena - after he had seen what the littlest of pain could do to her.

Elena didn't say anything.

"I'm not fighting you. The plant doesn't have any thorns as you may have noticed. I just don't want you to run away."

"I don't 'run away'." She said giving emphasis to 'run away'.

"I know that. I just want to make sure."

Kurama walked closer to Elena. He placed the necklace where it should be, right there on her neck.

He knew Elena was holding her breath. The eyes he had been studying all night now showed signs of fear.

"Thank you." She managed to say.

"Now, stand back please." She continued.

"Why?" Kurama asked on a softer tone. He knew she was afraid of him now. He was certain that she was thinking about him kissing her again. And he knew she was afraid of that.

"Just stand back, please." She said a little panicky. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

She was so afraid of him. Kurama could see it now. He felt cruel about kissing her hard the other day. A girl so fragile deserves something a lot better than that.

"You're disgusting." Elena said, her voice shaking with revulsion. Tears were now continuously falling from her eyes.

"Am I?" Kurama asked quietly. His eyes never leaving the girl's.

Elena turned her head away. She closed her eyes and wished hard for this to be just a nightmare. She was already crying too hard that she had begun to sob.

"Elena, look at me." She heard him whisper in her ear as he moved an inch closer to her.

Elena didn't look at him. She was afraid to look at him. How can he be so strong? She felt so powerless. She wasn't even completely healed. She came because she feared he had sold the necklace some place and she won't be able to locate it again.

She felt the youko's hand gently pressed her cheek to make her look at him. It was so gentle that she had forgotten to resist it.

"Damn it, youko. Let me go." Elena said, her voice trembling as she looked at him.

"It's Kurama. Not just youko." Kurama said as she dried her left cheek with his fingers.

"I won't hurt you. Not anymore." He comforted her. What is he doing here? His plan was just to give the necklace to the girl. Now, why the hell is he comforting her right now?

He doesn't know. All he knows is that he was stupid to have her made this scared of him. No, it was not him she was afraid of. She was scared of his kiss. Goodness, his kiss! What can a kiss do to a girl?

"Shhhh… " He quieted her as he bent down to touch her lips with his. He felt her freeze. She tightly closed her mouth. But Kurama didn't force his tongue in. He continued to kiss her close-mouth, his tongue licking her lips.

Elena stood there with eyes closed. She can't move. _What is he doing? _ His lips weren't as harsh as they were before. In fact, they were screaming with gentleness, shooting current down her spine. Elena didn't know what he was doing. All she knew was that she was slowly drowning in a good kind of dizziness.

He felt Elena's body loosen. He lifted his hand to touch her chin and gently coaxed her mouth open. He entered his tongue on her mouth, exploring it with all the gentleness he could muster.

"Kiss me back." Kurama commanded between his kisses. Elena hesitated.

"Please?" Kurama pleaded. His voice so soft that it alone could have melted her.

Elena's defenses broke as she finally did what she was told; her tongue began to move with his. The sensation left her knees weak.

Kurama willed his plant to release her. And just as he was hoping for, Elena didn't turn to run away. Instead, her arms went up to encircle his neck. Kurama pulled her body closer to his as their kiss deepened.

Elena was drowning with something she never felt before. Is this what a kiss really feels like? She thought it was nightmare, that it was hell when he had first kissed her. Now it was more like a dream, like heaven. She felt weak, but the good kind of weak. Not like the pain and torture she had felt on their first kiss.

She felt his hand worked its way inside her clothes. His touch was so gentle and so warm that she dare not resist. Then he began to undress her. The breeze of the early night felt cold but Kurama was warm enough to make her not feel it.

Kurama stopped when he realized that she was still crying. He looked deep in her eyes. He didn't find fear, all he saw was passion.

"You're crying." Kurama asked her quietly.

"Never mind that." Elena smiled at him.

Kurama smiled back at her as their lips met once again in a deep kiss. Elena felt like floating. This was all new to her. And it felt so good. She thought it was torture, but all she felt was pleasure. She thought it would be pain, but pain is far from what she was feeling now.

Their passion continued until Kurama had completely taken her. He had been so gentle, keeping his promise of not hurting her.

Actually, this is the part where the camera focuses on the fireplace or the campfire. But since the setting doesn't have any of those, just focus on the early night sky dotted with stars.

The two of them lay there naked at a bed of rose petals Kurama had summoned for them.

The sun was already rising when Kurama woke up. He found the other side of his make-up bed empty. He quickly looked around to find any sign of Elena. But there was none.

He touched his neck. He felt a necklace hanging on it. He quickly took it off to look at it.

It was Elena's necklace. She left the necklace with him. For what reason? He doesn't know. And perhaps only Elena could tell.


	6. The Neckless Part 6

**The Necklace: Part Six**

"That's sad." Yusuke said.

"That's not sad. It's supposed to be touching. Right, Kurama?" Kuwabara retorted as he turn to Kurama.

"It's supposed to be whatever you think it is suppose to be." Kurama answered.

"Why do you think she left after that?" Yusuke asked.

"I don't know. She has her reasons." Kurama said.

"Why do you think she left the necklace?"

"Maybe because she knew she will be leaving Kurama and she wanted to give him that necklace as a little remembrance." Kuwabara offered.

"Maybe." Was all Kurama could say.

"Did you try to find her?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yes. I tried to find her."

"But you failed?"

"Obviously."

"I think she wouldn't want me to find her." Kurama added.

"What do you think could have happen if she didn't leave?" Yusuke asked hypothetically.

"Do you think she could have been your girlfriend?"

"I don't know."

"If you ask me, it was stupid of her to leave." Yusuke said matter-of-factly.

"No, it wasn't stupid of her to leave!" Kuwabara argued, his voice a little louder than usual.

"Huh?" Yusuke said, a little surprised that Kuwabara strongly opposed with what he had said.

"Yeah. I think she's brave." Kuwabara said with conviction.

"Brave?"

"Yeah. A girl like that who is strong enough to go on her way and follow whatever she thinks is best for her is brave. Rather than just hang around with some guy and forget she ever dreamed of becoming someone somewhere." Kuwabara explained his side.

"No offense, Kurama." He quickly turns to Kurama to apologize.

"None taken." Kurama said.

Kurama continued to watch Yusuke and Kuwabara fight over Elena's leaving him. Truth is, if Elena was still alive right now and married - that man she married would be one lucky guy to have Elena.

Had he loved Elena? No, their time together was too short. Admired her? Yes. Even today as he thought of her, he could still see what great eyes she has. One in a billion. Just like her.

She was a great woman. She knew she was weak, but she had fought him rather than back down. She knew he could have beaten her in no time, but she preferred to try than just to give up. He can't help but wonder what made her leave after that night.

But Elena was in his past. An old picture, once in a while picked up to reminisce the great moment it captured.

The End

TBC


	7. The Letter Part 1

**The Letter: Part One**

"Hey, don't take it too seriously, Kuwabara." Yusuke said.

"What do you mean by that" Kuwabara answered.

"Don't take it seriously. Don't take my thinking of Kurama's old girlfriend as stupid seriously." Yusuke said.

"But it isn't right to think of her stupid" Kuwabara yelled.

Yusuke and Kuwabara had been bickering ever since Yusuke had voiced out his opinion on the girl in Kurama's story. Somehow Kuwabara can't seem to understand why Yusuke could ever think of a girl who left a guy to go somewhere is stupid. In his point of view, a girl like that is courageous. Someone who isn't frail enough to leave a guy and follow her dreams.

"Hey, you guys. Stop it. It's nonsense." Kurama refereed.

"Yusuke, got more of those peanuts? Kuwabara should try it. Perhaps it will do something to simmer him down." He added as he reached for his glass of liquor.

"But Yusuke here is way out of line" Kuwabara protested, not willing to just leave the argument alone.

"You know what, you're beginning to sound like…" Yusuke remarked as he watched Kuwabara closely, scratching his chin as he assessed Kuwabara's expression.

"…you're defending someone." Yusuke finished.

"Don't you think so" He turned to Kurama.

"Actually, he sounded more like…" Kurama searched for the right words.

"Like a girl left him to chase after her ambition" Yusuke finished for him.

Both of them looked at Kuwabara.

"What" Kuwabara asked his face flushed.

"Oh, Kuwabara has a girlfriend" Yusuke said laughing.

Hiei's eyes flew open. He had been listening to the ongoing argument between Yusuke and Kuwabara, and hearing that Kuwabara has another girlfriend besides his sister is one subject that caught his attention.

"So, who's your girlfriend" Yusuke asked as he grinned widely at Kuwabara.

"Yukina! Yukina's my girlfriend. - I hope." He answered his voice a little uncertain on the last part.

"So, Yukina's your girlfriend" Yusuke asked, his voice getting a little serious.

"Duh? Who else" Kuwabara said.

"Are you sure about that" Yusuke pretended to be a policeman questioning a witness to a crime.

"Yes, officer." Kuwabara answered.

"Did she leave you to go somewhere" He continued his little investigation.

"No." Kuwabara answered.

"Then Yukina's not our girl." Yusuke concluded as he shook his head at Kurama.

Kurama responded by nodding.

"So, Kuwabara. You're the only link we have to tracking the girl. Tell." Yusuke said.

"Tell what? There's nothing to tell" Kuwabara stated.

"He won't tell, Kurama. What do we do" Yusuke consulted Kurama.

"He's all yours." Kurama answered, trying hard not to grin.

"The way I see it, you got two choices. Are you going to tell us who she is or I'll force it out of you" Yusuke stood and rolled his sleeves up, as if preparing to beat the girl's name out of Kuwabara.

Kuwabara remembered what Yusuke is capable of doing with his fist. The very thought of him made him shudder.

"So? What's it gonna be" Yusuke asked again.

Silence.

Yusuke raised an eyebrow at Kuwabara as if signaling his last warning.

"Okay, okay. - But she's not my girlfriend" Kuwabara finally said.

"Wa-hoo! He finally admitted it" Yusuke yelled triumphantly.

"Nice work, Yusuke." Kurama remarked.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Yusuke said as he bowed down exaggeratedly at his invisible audience.

"So, who is she" Yusuke asked while he found his way back on the sofa.

"Ana." Kuwabara answered.

"Ana who" Yusuke frowned.

"Transferee. Two-three years ago."

Yusuke's frown deepened.

"The one who stayed for just about a week." Kuwabara added.

Yusuke was still frowning.

"The girl responsible for making Koji look like a total ass in the school canteen"

Yusuke's face lightened up. "You've gotta be kidding me"

"I knew you would say that." Kuwabara said.

"That man is hallucinating." Yusuke told Kurama referring to Kuwabara.

"Why is that" Kurama asked.

"That girl is a real head-turner" Yusuke said.

"He's loosing it. He's imagining things. How could a girl like that be your girlfriend" Yusuke continued.

"No offense." He quickly added.

"A lot taken." Kuwabara said.

Kuwabara got his wallet out. He opened it and pulled out something.

"What is that" Yusuke curiously asked.

"Proof." He answered.

"Here in my hand… Is a love letter given to me by Nagasaki Ana." Kuwabara said as he held the letter up.

Yusuke reached out to get the letter.

"Hep. You can't read it." Kuwabara said as he quickly hid the letter behind his back.

"How will I know it's real? That could be just some paper you keep inside your wallet." Yusuke said.

"You CAN'T read it NOW. But you CAN read it LATER. After I tell you what happened."

"So what happened between you two" Yusuke asked.

"Promise me one thing first, the three of you." Kuwabara was referring to Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei.

"What" Yusuke asked.

"Keep in mind that Ana is in my past, okay? The only girl in my life right now is Yukina, okay"

"Okay, We promise." Yusuke answered, Kurama nodded and Hiei... Hiei didn't say anything.

Kuwabara never planned to tell anyone about Ana. But heck, she's gone now. Telling the three people he trusts wouldn't make any difference. And beside, it will never change the fact that he's in love with Yukina and no one else.

And with that, Kuwabara started to tell his story on Ana and her letter.


	8. The Letter Part 2

**The Letter: Part Two**

It was one of those mornings when everybody would be busy doing something else rather than lazily wait for their first period class to start.

Some of the girls are crowded together talking about that concert of that hot matinee idol shown last night on TV. Some are busy chewing the end of their pencils as they review for their upcoming test that day. While some would read that newest issue of that pink-covered teen mag.

Few of the guys were arguing about who is the best rock group. One of them holding a guitar, strumming tunes as they compare them with other songs. And some of the boys were talking about that new action flick they had just seen in the movies. Everybody seems to be preoccupied, and that includes Kazuma Kuwabara and two of his buddies.

"I'll bet you five bucks she's not coming today." Kuwabara declared as he placed his money on the table.

"I'll take it. Here's my five." Said one of his friends.

They were referring to their first-period teacher. She's that type of a teacher who never fails to absent from classes every now and then. And today is not an exception; she was already 10 minutes late.

"Hey, you saw that late movie last night" Asked another, ignoring the ongoing bet.

"What movie" Kuwabara asked.

"You know, that one with that hot chic who always wear red lipstick. And who kills everyone she went to bed with"

"Oh, yeah. Watched it." Answered the other.

"Isn't that girl real hot"

"Yeah, with that red lips and that really skimpy skirt. She's the reason why I stayed throughout the movie."

"If I were to have a girlfriend, I'd prefer her to be like that girl."

"A murderer? You prefer a murderer for a girlfriend" Kuwabara asked.

"No! Not that murder-part. I'm talking about the way she looks."

"Blonde. Sexy. A real looker." He said, trying to make his friends picture the girl he wanted to be his girlfriend.

"And the red lipstick." He quickly added.

"Red lipstick" Kuwabara asked.

"Yeah. It's a real turn-on for me."

"I haven't seen any fourteen or thirteen-year old girls in this whole school who were really red lipstick." Kuwabara pointed out.

"Well, I'm not saying she would be thirteen or fourteen. She is definitely older than that."

"She has got to be older to look real hot to be my girlfriend." He added his eyes a little wistful.

"Yeah, in your dreams. As if somebody like that would waste her time looking at you." Said the other as he laughed.

"If I'm going to have a girlfriend, I'd prefer someone simple." He said after laughing.

"Someone who'd like to eat at the canteen and hang out in the mall during weekends. Who plays arcade, who wants those little pink beaded bracelets and wouldn't mind consuming a big bowl of chocolate ice cream." He said, describing the girl of his dreams.

"That could be anybody in this whole school. That's too general." Said Kuwabara.

"Okay, then I'll go to specifics. Let me see…" His friend pretended to think.

"Brown hair. - Long brown hair. Big, blue eyes. Cute voice. Tall. -But not too tall…" He stopped to think again.

"I guess that's it. That would be my dream girl."

"That's too general." Kuwabara repeated.

"Well, I'm not that picky." He answered.

"What about you, Kuwabara. Any 'dream girls'"

"Of course."

"Then, what would she be like" One of his friends asked.

"And be SPECIFIC." Said the other. Giving emphasis on the last word.

"Being specific is not a problem for me. I've thought about it a lot of times to be sure what the girl of my dreams would look like."

"Ahem…" Kuwabara prepared to describe his dream girl.

"I'd like a girl who's absolutely feminine. Black hair. Pony-tailed high and would fall down to her shoulders. Green eyes, size - average. Not too big, not too chinky, just the average size. Cute nose, not too pointed and not too flat. Just right. She has got to be thin-lipped, but not too thin. Just thin." Kuwabara paused.

"That's specific for you" His friend mocked.

"I'm not finished yet." Kuwabara retorted.

"She has got to have a fair skin. Clear and smooth. She has got be a good five inches smaller than me. She would smile nicely, showing off a complete set of white teeth. Deep dimples on both of her cheeks. Small pink dangling earrings. A pink-strapped wristwatch on her left arm. A cute, pink bag hanging on her left shoulder. Shiny black shoes, knee-length really white socks…" He continued but stopped again to remember what her voice would be like.

"Her voice would be sweet, but not soft-spoken. Just sweet. She doesn't know how to curse. She would be smiley and cheery. She would look good frowning. And she would be…" Kuwabara was cut off as one of his friends nudged him to tell him their teacher was just about to enter their classroom.

"The owl has arrived." His friend said using the nick they gave to their big-eyed teacher as they quickly ran to take their proper seats at the back.

The room fell silent as the stern-looking old teacher entered the classroom.

"Hey, Kuwabara. I'd get my five bucks later." Whispered his friend as he leaned at his seat.

But Kuwabara seemed to be already out of it.

"Oh my… " Kuwabara muttered under his breath as his world seem to stop revolving. Suddenly, he felt frozen to his seat. He can't breathe. He felt his heart beat ten times faster. Everything else became blurry, he barely heard his friend whisper. All his attention was focused beside his teacher where a dream is currently standing.

Kuwabara can't believe his eyes. She has a long pony-tailed black hair that fell down to her shoulder. Green eyes. Thin lips. Cute nose. Clear, fair skin. Probably five inches smaller than him. Black shoes. Knee-length white socks. Really pretty. She looks exactly the same as the girl Kuwabara was dreaming of having.

Okay, not exactly. Her earrings weren't those pink dangling things. It was of pink gem alright, but not dangling. Her wristwatch isn't pink-strapped either. It was black-strapped, the kind you'll buy from the men's watch section at a department store. Her bag isn't one of those cute pink shoulder bags. It was one of that black backpack you'll buy from the men's bags section at the department store. That alone would tell that she isn't absolutely feminine.

"Okay, class. Good morning and sorry I'm late." The teacher said as she stood beside the teacher's table.

"You have a new classmate. This is Ms. Nagasaki Ana here. I hope you'd all welcome her." The teacher introduced the girl standing next to her.

"Do you have anything to say, Ms. Nagasaki" The teacher asked.

Kuwabara waited for her to smile cheerfully and politely say a small 'hi' to them but the girl just answered by shaking her head.

"Then, take your seat over there." The teacher pointed at the chair in the front row.

"I prefer to sit at the back." She said in a tone students don't usually use when talking to teachers.

_Not smiley. Not cheery. Not polite. No sweet voice either. I wonder if she has dimples… _Kuwabara was thinking.

"Well, suit yourself." He heard his teacher said.

Kuwabara waited for her to say 'thank you'. But her 'thank you' didn't come. Instead she walked towards the back of the room and sat two seats away from his chair.

He noticed that she didn't remove her backpack to hang it on the chair in front of her. She was still wearing them until the final bell rang. He also noticed that she didn't even once copy a lecture or got out a ball pen. She was just sitting there all-day. Wearing a bored expression.

Okay, so she isn't really Kuwabara's 'dream girl'. She's pretty alright; she has the right hair, nose, lips, eyes, height, skin and earring color. But she doesn't have the sugary voice, the pink bag, and the pink wristwatch. And she isn't smiley either, nor cheery, and definitely nowhere being an absolute feminine, not like the girl in Kuwabara's daydreams. But he didn't mind, he can still feel his heart beat faster as he went home from school.


	9. TL Part 3

**The Letter: Part Three**

Kuwabara entered the cafeteria. His eyes darting from corner to corner to look for Ana as he got a sandwich and a soda from the counter.

He found her sitting alone at the table near the exit. He quickly walked at the table just behind her back and sat. His friends followed him.

"This isn't our 'table'." His friend said. They have their 'table' at the other side of the canteen. Not that it is really their table, it was sort-of theirs because they always eat there and no one dared to occupy it besides them.

"Let's eat here for a change." Kuwabara said simply.

"I know what you're up to." Said his friend as he looked at Ana's direction.

"Shh…" Kuwabara said, signaling his friend to keep his voice down. Ana is within hearing range.

"I knew it. She has the green eyes, huh" His friend teased.

"Hey, c'mon. She might hear you" Kuwabara whispered loudly.

"Okay, okay." He was grinning at Kuwabara's flushed face.

Kuwabara saw two of his girl classmates joined Ana. He and his friends fell silent as they try to make out the ongoing conversation at the next table.

"Hi Ana" Greeted the first one with the freckled cheeks.

"Can we sit with you" Said the other with the crooked teeth.

Ana nodded. Her face bearing no expression that she welcomes them.

She hates this place. It was only her second day at her new school and she was already despising everything about it. Actually, she didn't need to see the school to despise it; she had already hated it before she ever set foot on its grounds.

And she hates the people. The boring teachers and her classmates, especially the two who had just joined her for lunch. She had already forgotten their names. After all, she didn't pay any attention to them when they introduced themselves. They have been bugging her ever since yesterday. Telling her that they would like to be her friends.

"Ana, you are what everyone one is talking about." Declared the crooked teeth as she placed her tray on table.

"Yeah. You know why" Freckled face asked.

Ana just looked at her but didn't say anything.

"Koji likes you" Crooked teeth said excitedly as both of them finally sat at the table.

Ana didn't say anything. Instead she continued toying with the food on her plate.

"Aren't you flattered" Freckled face asked.

Ana shot her an annoyed look.

"And you know what's more exciting than that" Crooked teeth said looking like she was about to deliver the most exciting news in the whole world.

_Prince William just died?_ Ana thought.

"We think Koji is going to ask you to be his girlfriend" Crooked teeth exclaimed. Freckled face nodded exaggeratedly, smiling at her crazily.

_That was it?_

"You should be flattered. Koji is probably the MOST good-looking guy in this school" Freckled face said.

"And the richest." Crooked teeth added.

_And both of you look stupid. _ Ana retorted silently. She tried hard not to say anything. She's near snapping. And when she snapped, only the heavens know what she's capable of doing.

"Oh my God" Crooked teeth with her hands flying to her chest, as if God just showed his face up.

"What" Freckled face asked.

"Ana! Quick! Koji's looking at you! No, he's staring at you" Crooked teeth said excitedly.

"Oh my God, those eyes could kill" Freckled face remarked.

Ana looked at Koji's direction. The boy was looking at her alright. And smiling stupidly. Sure, he is cute. But he looks like an ass.

She returned her attention to her food. She continued playing with it and silently cursing the whole place.

"Oh my God" Ana heard one of them says again.

_One more "Oh my God" and I'm going to strangle your neck!_ Ana is already boiling inside.

"Oh my God, Koji's walking towards us" Exclaimed the other one.

"Okay, that's it" Ana finally broke. But before she could continue, Koji was already in front of her. Handing a piece of paper to her.

"What's that" Ana asked in an irritated voice.

"A letter." Koji asked. Giving her an all-boyish smile. She heard freckled face and crooked teeth giggled.

"So"

"It's a letter for you." Koji said.

"Why are you giving me a letter" She asked annoyingly.

"Uhmm... Because girls like receiving letters from guys." Koji answered. She was right about him. He's an ass. A big ass.

"No. GIRLIES like receiving letters from guys. Some GIRLS don't find that amusing." Ana corrected him in a voice loud enough to make heads turn at them.

"Girls, girlies. They sound the same to me." Koji reasoned. He smiled at her apologetically. He thought that smile would do the trick; it usually works with other girls.

"No. They are not. There are two kinds of girls: The _girlie-girls_ and the plain _girl-girls_. I'm a sub-specie of the second kind. And I don't find letters amusing, or that stupid smile on your face. Quit it or I'll kick your ass" Ana finally snapped.

"You want a teddy bear instead" Koji offered a little unsure. People are already listening to them and he can't be embarrassed.

"You just don't know when to stop, do you" Ana yelled as she stood up. She snatched the letter from Koji's hand, crumpled it and tossed it on her plate.

"I'm no Juliet, Romeo. If I were you, I'll write another one of those and give it to crooked teeth or freckled face here." She said as she pointed her finger at freckled face and crooked teeth.

She saw Koji, freckled face and crooked teeth reddened with embarrassment. Satisfied that she had done enough damage. She got her backpack and quickly walked out of the cafeteria.

She snapped, that's what happened. And the damage she had just done is nothing compared to the catastrophes she did with her other schools for the past 4 years.

And she usually doesn't simmer down that easily, she's going to take her anger out to the one responsible for all of it. She thought silent treatment would make his father take her seriously. But she can't keep silent anymore; it was obvious her father didn't get what she was trying to prove.

She found her way to the school's parking lot where her driver is waiting for her. She quickly instructed him to drive her home. She was cutting classes, but she didn't care. After all, she plans to be out of this school in no time.

It was a thirty-minute drive from her new school to the house her father's company provided them when he got transferred here. The house wasn't as big as the ones she had lived in for the past years, but for a family of two with a dozen of housekeepers, it was extremely huge.

She tried to slam the door shut as she entered. But the door didn't banged, it was too heavy.

She dropped her backpack as soon as the door closed quietly behind her. She walked purposely towards the grand stairs. She took off her shoes and socks as she walked, leaving a trail of her things behind her. One of the new housekeepers picked everything she drops on the floor.

"Where's my father" She asked aloud addressing her question to no one in particular. Someone is bound to answer her.

"In his study, Ms. Ana." The housekeeper said politely.

"Where is his study" Ana asked.

"End of the hall at the second floor." The maid said.

Ana found her way to his father's study. She slammed the door shut as she entered. This time, the door closed with a bang, making her father and his associate look at her.

"I'm on a business meeting, honey." Her father said.

"I need to speak with my father." She told his colleague, ignoring what her father had just said.

She saw her father nod at his associate. The associate-guy went straight to the door leading to an adjoining room.

"Don't call me honey. It makes me sick." Ana said as soon as her father's coworker was out of earshot.

"You disturbed an important meeting, now what do you want" Her father asked in his business tone.

"I want to go back to my aunt." She said.

"You can't go back there. You are staying here." Her father declared.

"I don't want to stay here" She yelled.

"Give the place a chance. Make some friends. Do normal stuff." Her father argued.

"And then what? You'll just tell me to pack up my bags because you suddenly got transferred again just as when I am starting to enjoy it here? That's not going to happen again, father"

She stopped calling her otoo-san four years ago when he and her aunt had a big fight and he decided to take Ana wherever he went.

Her mother died when she was giving birth to her. Ever since then, her aunt who was also their next-door neighbor took care of her.

Her father would usually be gone for five months or so and would leave Ana to her aunt. He would send postcards often and would drop by for a visit once in two months. After the five months, he would go home and stayed for a week and would fly again somewhere to be gone for another five months or so.

She adapted to the situation. After all, it was what she has grown up with. She had enjoyed her life. Sure, she wasn't close to her father. But she believed he loves her. Her aunt and his father's postcards constantly assure her of that.

But all of that change when her father and aunt had a big fight. She wasn't able to find out what it was all about. But she hated it. Her father decided to take her with him wherever he goes. And they don't stay in one place long enough for her to enjoy her time.

"I want to go back to my aunt." She said again when his father didn't say anything.

"You're twelve, you don't know what you want." Her father said.

"I'm FOURTEEN, father! FOURTEEN! If I'm born 1000 years ago, I'll be having 2 children right now! I KNOW WHAT I WANT" She hollered.

"We'll talk about this next time. I have a meeting to finish." Her father said ending their conversation.

Ana can't believe her ears. Her father is dodging her arguments again. But she didn't retort anything. She just left his study stomping her foot.

He never took her seriously. He never listened to her. What she thinks never mattered. She despises him with every bit of her heart. She was already crying when she headed for her room.


	10. The Letter Part 4

**The Letter: Part Fore**

_She cut classes again... If this go on for another day, she'll probably be suspended for a week._ Kuwabara has been worrying about Ana ever since she didn't show up after lunch again. Not that she just became his best buddy; it is just because he was concern about her.

Sure, she isn't really the dream girl Kuwabara was hoping for and she may not know he exists. But darn! Kuwabara just can't help but think about her all the time!

"Earth to Kuwabara" His friend said exasperatedly. His hand moving up and down in front of Kuwabara's face as if trying to test if he was awake or not.

"Huh" Kuwabara suddenly returned back to reality.

"Will you stop thinking about Ms. Quit-it-or-I'm-gonna-kick-your-ass even for a minute! We got a situation here" His friend yelled.

"Situation" Kuwabara asked dumbly.

His friend threw his hands up in frustration as if giving up on trying to talk some sense out of Kuwabara and their little 'situation'.

"Oh that? I got it under control." Kuwabara finally realized what the 'situation' is and assured his friend with a nod.

"But you can't do that alone" His friend argued.

"Look, we have discussed this hundred of times. And you've got to admit I'm right." Kuwabara said.

"But it's supposed to be my fight. My battle. I'm asking for your help. I'm not asking you to fight for me"

"And what if you went with me and we get caught" Kuwabara asked, his eyebrow rose.

"We won't get caught. It's after school hours and it's two blocks away from school." His friend reasoned.

"But what if we get caught" Kuwabara asked again.

His friend looked down. He just couldn't meet Kuwabara's eyes.

"You'll get expelled. EXPELLED. Do you hear that" Kuwabara said.

"Dropped out. Kicked out. Not just flunking a subject or getting suspended for two days. We're talking about you being thrown out of this school. That's no joke." Kuwabara added when his friend didn't say anything.

"But what about you" His friend asked finally admitting that he had just lost the argument.

"They can't kick me out yet. The most they could do is a three-day suspension. -That is, if I get caught."

"I know that part. I mean, what about you"

"What? You think I can't beat that guy" Kuwabara asked, referring to his friend's foe.

"He might bring reinforcements. There will probably five of them at the most. You can't beat them."

"Trust me. I'm the mighty Kazuma Kuwabara! No one beats me" Kuwabara said light-heartedly.

"But..."

"No buts! I'll win. I'll figure out something. AND I'll win. Trust me, after this fight; those guys won't bother you again. " Kuwabara assured his friend.

His friend didn't say anything but from the look in his eyes, he doubted it. But he has no choice. Kuwabara was his only hope. And no matter how hard he insist on coming to the fight, he knows he is taking the risk of being kicked out of school.

"Then, we've agreed." Kuwabara declared after seeing his friend didn't argue anymore.

Okay, Kuwabara has got to be honest to himself. He knows he has no chance on beating those guys. He won't figure out anything, the only 'figuring' out he would do is where to find cardboards to hide inside his school uniform to somehow lessen the impact of the punches and kicks they'll bring on his tummy and back.

"I owe a lot to you, man." He heard his friend say.

"You don't owe me anything. As corny as it may sound, you are my friend. And I know you'll do the same for me." Kuwabara said with a silly grin.

"Thanks." His friend said.

"Don't worry about it." Kuwabara said cheerfully as he looked at his watch. It was nearing dismissal.

He has exactly two hours and a half before the fight. He felt butterflies fly around his stomach as he thought of it. And for the first time in three days, Kuwabara was thinking about something else besides Ana.

"Talk them out of it first..." Kuwabara was telling himself a little louder than a whisper. He was walking towards the adversaries' chosen battlefield, exactly two blocks away from school and he was dead nervous.

He wasn't able to find those cardboards after school and the only hope he got from being hit hard is to talk them out of it.

"Pretend you're the 'Mighty Kazuma Kuwabara' and tell them you'll beat them up if they didn't leave your friend alone." He added, his voice a little shaky. The butterflies in his stomach have been flying for two and a half hours straight.

"You can do this, Kuwabara. You can do this..." He silently gave himself a pep talk. Hoping it would somehow bring up his confidence. Confidence, my foot! That is not what he needs right now. What he needs is one of those magic beans from that anime blah-blah he had been watching for sometime.

"Holy cow..." Kuwabara said to himself as he made out how many opponents he have.

His friend was right, the ass did bring reinforcement. A lot of them! From where he was walking he could make out five of them. Five! Two of them were short and a little on the fat side. They both stood at the right. The other two were unusually tall and skinny and were positioned on the left. And the fifth who was standing at the middle was the only normal-looking person in the bunch.

Kuwabara felt his knees weakened. He has no choice but to drag them until he reached a safe distance from the guy who's on the middle - probably the leader of the pack.

"Who are you" Asked the middle-guy.

"I'm who you're waiting for." Kuwabara answered in a voice not indicating a single worry.

"You are" The middle-guy raised an eyebrow.

"We don't have to fight. I don't want hurting wimps like you. So I'll make you a deal." Kuwabara proposed, not answering his question.

The middle-guy just laughed, showing a set of uneven teeth. The four assholes behind him followed his actions and laughed.

"So, your friend got scared and send you, huh" The middle guy asked after laughing.

"Kazuma Kuwabara." The guy said his name as he lit up a cigarette.

"I've heard about you." He added.

_Uh-oh... _He felt his only chance of getting away intact was slowly slipping away.

"Rumors huh" Kuwabara asked.

"Nope, not rumors. I heard you are a loser. Big time." The guy said, flicking his cigarette. For a boy in his early teens, he was good at imitating goons seen in those action movies.

"That's a rumor." Kuwabara said desperately.

"There's one way to find out." The guy said, throwing his cigarette on the ground.

"Five against one. That sounds fair to me." He continued.

Kuwabara knew that was coming. He prepared himself for the fight - and to be beaten up. If that middle-guy was only alone, Kuwabara could win easily. But there were five of them. My foot, five!

"That's not fair." They heard someone yelled. The six of them quickly scanned the whole place to see who had just intruded their little get-together.

"I'm here." The voice said. The six of them followed the direction of the voice. They made out a figure shadowed by a tree.

"You think that's not fair" The middle guy shouted, his question addressed to their intruder.

"Yes, I think that's not fair." The voice said. The figure moved. It started to walk towards them, slowly revealing the voice's identity as it moved away from the tree's shadow.

Kuwabara's jaw dropped as he recognized their trespasser. _Oh, no. It can't be. I'm dreaming!_

He rubbed his eyes with his hands, trying to clear his vision. Then, he looked again at the face of their intruder.

"Ana" Kuwabara exclaimed disbelievingly.

"But I think two against five is fair." Ana continued, ignoring Kuwabara.

"Kazuma Kuwabara brought a pretty girl to defend him" The middle-guy said as he hollered with laughter.

"What's funny" Ana asked.

"The two of you" He answered between laughs. Did this Kazuma Kuwabara and this girl think they could beat the five of them? They have to be mad!

Probably annoyed with the middle-guy's overwhelming display of ego, Ana's foot sprang up and kicked him flat in the face.

The guy stopped laughing. He felt his nose bleed.

Kuwabara's jaw dropped again. He can't believe what he had just seen. Ana looked like one of those kick-ass girls on those English-dubbed Chinese movies. She knows some moves!

"Now, what's funny" Ana asked him again.

"Shit! Get that girl" The middle guy instructed his back up as he ineptly tried to nurse his probably broken nose.

Before they could even get a meter near her, Ana took care of them with her feet. She was obviously good with that. She also had their nose bleeding within seconds.

"Oh, foolish me. I should have told you we had the advantage." Ana said grinning.

"Now, the two of you." Ana continued as she pointed her fingers at the two tall and skinny boys left standing.

Before anyone could breathe again, the two unusually proportioned tall guys ran.

Kuwabara can't believe this is all happening. It was too good to be true. First, Ana had shown up miraculously from the tree. Then, she had just injured three of his enemies and scare the two. And now, she was grinning and showing off the cutest dimples Kuwabara had ever laid eyes on.

"Now, go away before I can do further damage." Kuwabara heard her say to the three broken nose.

He saw the three of them left quickly get to their feet and ran away.

"And don't ever make the mistake of coming back again" Ana yelled after them.

Silence. Ana was still grinning, she looked like she never had that much fun all her life. And Kuwabara can't quite speak yet, he was still a little shocked.

"How did you manage to do that" Kuwabara finally found his voice.

"Don't get into fights you know you'll lose. That's stupid." Ana said as she looked at him, ignoring his question.

"How did you manage to do that" Kuwabara asked again. Not because he desperately wanted to now the answers. It's because he can't think of anything else to say. Not when she's looking at her straight in the eye with those pools of green liquid of hers.

Ana just looked at him and didn't say anything, the grin on her face was gone. Then, she turned to leave.

"Ana" Kuwabara called after her.

She didn't answer back.

He started to walk after her.

"Don't follow me." He heard her say. And he obeyed right away - without even meaning to.


	11. The Letter Part 5

**The Letter: Part Five**

"How did you manage to do that" Kuwabara exclaimed to himself for the umpteenth time that night as he tossed and turned on his bed. He just can't believe that it was what he said in his first real encounter with Ana.

"What was I thinking" He muttered under his breath. He had been torturing himself by replaying everything that had taken place after Ana beat those guys. He had every opportunity to know more about her. But no, he didn't take advantage of that. Because all he can think of saying was - 'how did you manage to that?'

"I should have said 'thank you'. But no, I didn't" He continued conversing with the darkness and torturing himself in the process. He was just so stupid. Stupid to even forget to say thank you! Thank you, my foot! She had just saved him from a major injury and all he thought of saying was - 'how did you manage to do that?'. If he is not stupid, he doesn't have a clue what he really is.

"She must think I'm a total loser." He covered his face with a pillow, trying to hide away his embarrassment from no one. He had been wishing to turn back time and redo everything.

"No, wait. I can do her a favor" Kuwabara sat up, an idea crossed his mind.

Yes, that is exactly what he is going to do. Doing her a favor is another way of saying he was grateful for what she did for him. Yes, that was it!

He quickly got up and went straight to the computer. He turned the switch on and waited for it to boot up, he has the perfect 'favor' in mind. He's pretty sure she'll be thankful for what he will do for her.

It was already after lunch, exactly five minutes before the next class starts and everyone was already seated on their proper places. Everyone, except Ana.

Kuwabara looked at Ana's empty chair. Everything is happening exactly the way he had expected it. Ana isn't going to attend the rest of the period again and for sure, she didn't tell anyone about it, which means she is cutting classes again.

_But she isn't going to cut class today. Not today._ Kuwabara thought as he pulled out a neatly folded white bond paper out of his textbook.

He had made her an 'excuse letter'. The letter said that she had a family emergency and that she needed to go home right away. Kuwabara thought of his plan clever. Not only she'll be excused today, it also explained why she had cut classes the three previous days - the ever effective 'family emergency'.

For sure, she'll be glad. She is in great danger of suspension and the 'Mighty Kazuma Kuwabara' just saved her from that.

He handed the excuse letter to the teacher with a satisfied smile on his face. He is sure the teacher will buy that. She has to, after all nobody doubts a pretty girl like Ana no matter how anti-social she may seem.

And as expected, the teacher believed his little letter. The rest of the afternoon went on the same as every boring afternoon spent in school. - But not for Kuwabara, he was just so glad that he had done something good for Ana that he hadn't thought of being bored at all.

The final bell already rang and Kuwabara walked to the back of the school where he and his friends usually hang out after school. He was going to tell them how Ana saved him from those bullies from the neighboring school. He was certain no one would believe him but heck, it was the truth- And so he shall brag about it.

He was whistling happily as he rounded the corner of the building. Everything was going well for him. - Or so he thought. Well, he didn't exactly have ESP to know that trouble was waiting for him as he turned.

"Ouch" Kuwabara yelled as he felt a knee strike him in the tummy, the impact made him sit on the ground and drop his books.

"Why the hell did you do that" He heard his assailant shouted.

Kuwabara looked up, his vision a little blurry. He tried to make out the face of his attacker. _Is that Ana?_

"I said why did you do that" He heard again.

He blinked hard and when he opened his eyes again, he wasn't mistaken. Ana was there, staring angrily at him.

"What did I do" Kuwabara managed to ask.

"You know what I'm talking about" She yelled heatedly.

"The excuse letter" Kuwabara asked uncertainly.

"Of course, what else" Ana retorted.

"I thought I was doing you a favor…" Kuwabara tried to explain.

"Doing me a favor? Fuck! You're ruining everything" She hollered, her eyes firing.

"Uhm-uhmm…" Kuwabara struggled to say something. Funny though, he doesn't know what to say. This isn't what Ana's reaction would be in his mind. He thought she would be happy for what he did.

"Never mind." Ana said as she turned to leave. She knows it was useless to hassle him now, he's a wimp and maybe he means well. - Maybe.

Kuwabara saw her walking away from him; quickly he got up and gathered his books. He isn't going to make the same mistake he did the first time, he would face her like a man, like the 'Mighty Kazuma Kuwabara". And he would tell her what he thinks he should tell her - that he is sorry.

"Ana" He called out. Ana didn't stop, he saw her walk faster. He did the same.

"Ana, wait up" She still didn't stop; she was about to cross the streets when Kuwabara finally caught up with her. He stopped her by holding her shoulder.

"Look, I'm really sorry." Kuwabara said.

Ana turned to look at him. She expected to see him smug-looking and grinning. But he wasn't. He has a sincere puppy look in his eyes. Sincere puppy look is good. When puppies look at you that way, they really meant sorry. -She thought.

"I'm really sorry. I was just trying to return the favor you did for me yesterday." Kuwabara said, elaborating his apology.

Ana just looked at him. She was taken by the sincerity in his eyes and his voice. Nobody had ever apologized to her that way except for her aunt.

"I think, I'm the one who's supposed to say sorry." She finally said.

"Why would you do that"

"You mean well. I'm sorry." She said.

"Would you like something to eat? My treat." She added. She is really sorry and decided food will compensate for everything.

"No. I'd rather not." Kuwabara said.

"Please? To make us even" Ana insisted.

"You're sorry, I'm sorry. That makes us even already." He answered with a smile.

"But I hurt your tummy." She said pointing at where she had kicked him hard earlier.

"It doesn't hurt anymore." Kuwabara lied.

"Really" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, okay, it still hurts. But just a little." He finally said. He thought she saw her eyes laugh.

"I'll make you a deal. Let's forget the food and let's just play a game. I'll ask you exactly five questions, and you answer them. An then, we're even." Kuwabara proposed.

"That's it? Just five questions"

"Yes. Five questions."

"Well, okay. " She agreed as she walked towards a nearby bench and sat.

Kuwabara followed her and sat at the other side of the bench.

"So what's the first question"

"How did you manage to do what you did yesterday" Kuwabara asked, nearly kicking himself after he realized what had just asked her.

"Oh, that? I know martial arts. I lived with my aunt for 10 years, she's the one who taught me." She answered. She was starting to get comfortable with him.

"10 years? Where are your parents" He asked.

"That's already question number two." She said smiling.

"Yes, question number two." Kuwabara returned her smile.

"My mother died when she gave birth to me. My dad would constantly fly in and out of different places wherever his company takes him. He would ask my aunt who lives next door from our old house to look after me - so I kinda lived with my aunt. Actually, I live with my father now. He's dragging me everywhere his company sent him."

"Why is that" He asked, his hand signaling that it was his third question.

"He and my aunt had a fight about something. And he decided to take me wherever he goes. I never really liked that idea. I loved my life back there." She finished.

"Fourth question: Why do you hate letters? I saw what you did with Koji's letter."

"Oh, that? I don't hate letters. I hate its contents, the words written in it. They tend to be pretentious. I guess that is what people write in letters. Overrated words. Exaggerated. She thought of you once in a while, she'd write I miss you terribly. She thinks you're okay, she'd write your extraordinary. Things like that. You know what I mean"

Kuwabara tried to understand.

"Like my father's postcards. Before his big fight with my aunt, my father would usually send me postcards almost weekly. And at the back he would write sweet things like, 'Honey, I miss you. Love, Otoo-san.' Or 'I'd be back before you know my little baby, Always, Otoo-san.'. I actually believed those letters. But now that I'm living with him, it turned out I'm nothing to him. His letters were just that, Overrated words written on postcards." She felt a tear dropped from one of her cheeks. She quickly brushed it away and took a deep breath. She was telling him more than she was meaning to.

"I'm sure you're not just nothing to him." Kuwabara said, trying to comfort her. He saw the hurt in her beautiful green eyes.

"Believe me, I am. I'm like a piece of furniture to him. He would hire someone to tend to me. He won't even spend a weekend with me. "

"No, I don't believe you're not just a piece of furniture to him. If you were, you'd be a very, very expensive, irreplaceable piece of antique." Kuwabara smiled at her.

"Thank you for that. But I know my father. And he doesn't love me." She smiled back at him but with tears falling from her eyes.

She didn't mean to tell Kuwabara what she had just told him; it's just that she feels she could trust him. - Though she doesn't really know why. Maybe it was his eyes. They were so honest, so warm.

"Oh, God. This is embarrassing." She said as she tried to dry her eyes.

"I didn't mean to cry like this." She explained.

"Hey, it's good to cry sometimes. It lessens the pain." Kuwabara said.

"Yeah, I guess." Was all she said. She never cried like this in front of any one. She didn't mean to. Her tears just flowed.

"What about you? Why did you try to fight with those guys yesterday? You're clearly outnumbered." Ana asked, changing the subject.

"I was just trying to help out a friend." Kuwabara answered a little embarrassed.

"It's okay for you to get beaten up just to help a friend" She asked disbelievingly. She never encountered anyone who would do such a thing for somebody totally unrelated to him. But then, she doesn't really know a lot of people. Maybe that is really how things work.

"Of course. He is a friend. Friends help each other." Kuwabara answered. He has the feeling Ana didn't know much about friendship.

"Oh." Was all she could say.

"I haven't asked my fifth question." Kuwabara reminded her.

"Okay. What is it"

"Can I walk you home" He said a little uncertainly.

'Walk me home" Ana asked, her eyes smiling. No one ever walked her home.

"Yeah." He lowered his eyes, his cheeks turning red.

"I'm sorry. You can't. But you can walk me back to school, my driver is waiting for me there." She said. She would have loved walking home with him. But she doesn't really have a clue how to get to their house and her driver is waiting for her at school.

"You're alright, you know that" She said as they start to find their way back to the school.

"And you're alright too." He said back.

Ana felt herself totally loosened up with him. She never felt like that with anyone for the past four years. It makes her feel comfortable, like she was home.


	12. The Letter Part 6

**The Letter: Part Six**

Kuwabara stretched his legs underneath the table and yawned. It was already 10 o'clock in the evening and he is still awake trying to study for an exam tomorrow.

Now, that is something he doesn't do everyday. And to tell you the truth, he isn't really doing it tonight. He was just there, sitting with a book opened in front of him. He wasn't reading anything; he may look like he's reading something but of course he isn't. He was just staring at the book with a goofy grin on his face as he keeps on replaying the whole conversation he and Ana had had yesterday.

Okay, so more than 24 hours had passed - but that doesn't mean he had to get over the high of actually conversing Ana. Not just 'conversing'. He was able to see Ana in a different way. A way nobody has ever seen her before. And it makes him feel giddy all over.

It may probably mean nothing to her. She didn't even go to school today. - For what reason, he doesn't know. He wanted to know why, but he can't. And it was his entire fault. He could have asked her phone number yesterday, but he didn't. Why? Because he was too stupid to even remember such an important thing. Important? Of course, important! He may never speak to her that way again. And all his dreams would go down the drain.

"Kuwabara" A knock sounded at his door.

Kuwabara's thoughts were interrupted by her sister's voice. He quickly got up and opened his door.

"What is it"

"Someone is waiting for you downstairs." Shizuru said.

"This late" Kuwabara asked.

"I told her you were probably asleep but she insisted I wake you up. She said it's really important."

"Her"

"Yes. And kindly hint that it isn't proper for girls at her age to go wandering around the city and visiting male friends at this time of the night."

"Okay, I'll be down in a sec." Kuwabara said as he closed his door again.

It could be Ana. - But she doesn't know where he lives. And besides she isn't the type to go out late in the night to go to some guy's place. - Or is she?

Heck, if it's Ana. - Then he needs to wear something more presentable than the worn out white t-shirt and the boxer shorts he was wearing now. He quickly changed to something and went down to his visitor.

"I'm sorry to bother you this late." Ana apologized as she stood up.

"It's okay." He gestured for her to sit down again.

"So why did you come here"

"Can we talk outside? Please" She said a little uncertainly.

"Sure." He stood up and led her outside. He closed the door behind them.

"It's kinda chilly tonight." He commented.

"So why are you here" He asked again.

"Well, I actually don't know why I am here. I just felt like saying goodbye to the only person who came as close to being a friend."

"What do you mean" He asked frowning.

"I wanted to say goodbye to you, Kuwabara. That is why I came here." She said sincerely.

"Goodbye" He asked a little dumbly.

"I'm going to run away. I'm going to my aunt's place. I've been planning to do this a long time ago. I said to myself that if I don't get expelled from your school within a month, running away would be my next option to get away from my father. Well, you were the one who ruined my plan on getting expelled with that excuse letter." She explained with a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that you were trying to get out of the school."

"It's okay. I think it is better this way. It's better I just run away. Getting expelled for the third time wouldn't really guarantee that my father would start listening to me."

"But you just can't go like that." Kuwabara said. Reality finally sinking in to him. This is probably the last time he will ever see her.

"Oh, no. Don't try talking me out of it." She said with a laugh. "I actually thought of this twice because of you. - Now don't let me think again or I'll probably stay."

"What do you mean" Did he hear her right?

"Actually, I'm not good with explaining things. But I will try. Yesterday when I talked to you. You made me feel a lot better. I never talked to anyone like I talked to you yesterday for the past years. - It made me feel really good. Sort of like - Like I found a home. And I felt like staying because I felt like this is my chance to finally find a friend."

"Then why do you have to go"

"I have to. I want to compete professionally - in martial arts that is. And my aunt could help me do that. I have always dreamt of that. And if I don't do anything about it, I'm afraid that that dream would slip away from me." She explained.

"But your father will find you. And he'll just come and get you again."

"Yes, he probably will. But I'll make sure he wouldn't get me back."

Silence.

Kuwabara doesn't have any clue what to say. He just found out that he meant something to Ana. So, it isn't the girl-likes-boy kind of thing. But still, he meant something - a friend. And he also found out that she would be leaving. But leaving for a good cause - for her dreams. But what about his dreams? She was everything he ever dreamt of in a girl and more.

"I probably should be going." She broke the silence.

Silence.

He watched her pull out something from her backpack and handed it to him.

"What's this" Kuwabara said as he looked at the pink envelope with his name scribbled on it.

"It's a letter." She thought of leaving something to Kuwabara to remember her by. A gift wouldn't do - She would buy it and then she would let them wrap it in some silly paper and it would remain like that, a gift. But a letter would be different. She hadn't written any letters before and she had carefully thought about what she would write in it to convey what she really feels towards him and their little time together.

"I thought… I thought you never liked the idea of letters." He said.

"I never liked the letters I've received so far. Words on them were overrated and exaggerated to make it all sound more like lies."

"But my letter to you is different - Or I think it is. I didn't use words that I don't mean. Letters are given so the receiver will know he is thought about in a special way. And I've thought about you in a special way. I hope this letter will constantly remind you of that. Please keep it."

"Don't worry, I will." Kuwabara assured her, his knees feeling kind of watery from hearing that she had thought of him in a special kind of way - maybe even more than friends.

"You know what? If I weren't leaving, I would have asked you to be my boyfriend." She said with a little laugh, her eyes soft with genuineness.

Kuwabara was too shocked to speak.

"I should go." She said as she turned, ready to walk away.

"Goodbye, Kuwabara. And thank you." She silently said and then she started to walk away.

Kuwabara was left dumbfounded in front of his house, unable to believe what had just happened. Did Ana said what he thinks she just said?

He felt the letter in his hand. Slowly, he opened the envelope and pulled the pink scented paper out. He unfolded it and started to read its contents.

It was the sweetest letter he had ever received, filled with meaning. Real, honest emotions Ana have for him. No overrated words. No lies. Just a sincere and honest confession that she had thought of him in a special way.


	13. The Letter Part 7

**The Letter: Part Seven**

"But this letter is blank!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Precisely." Kuwabara said. He had let Yusuke and Kurama read the letter.

"All it say is a 'dear kuwabara' and an 'always ana'." Yusuke remarked again.

"I think she is some girl." Kurama commented.

"Thanks. Yusuke here doesn't see to get what is so special about this letter." Kuwabara said.

"Well, never mind him. Yusuke is always Yusuke." Kurama laughed.

"Hey, are you implying that I'm dumb?" Yusuke retorted.

"Hey, I didn't say that." Kurama answered.

"I kinda understand why it's blank, you know. The girl was just afraid to use words she doesn't mean. She let him know she think about him in a special kinda way in this sincere kinda way. Right?"

"Now, you got that right!" Kuwabara said, giving Yusuke a playful slap at the back.

"You still in contact with her?" Kurama asked.

"Yes, sometimes she'd call. Sometimes I call."

"What happened to her dream?" Yusuke asked about the Ana's ream to compete professionally in martial arts.

"She's training with her aunt. I believe she already won something."

"Does she know about Yukina?"

"Yeah, I've told her about Yukina. She seems happy about it."

Kuwabara liked the friendship she and Ana still have. He will always cherish her. She is special in a way. But not Yukina special. But still, she is special. And he wouldn't intend to break the special bond they have as long as fate permits.

The End


	14. The Portrait Part 1

**The Portrait: Part One**

"You know what? Let's just drop this talk and sleep". Yusuke said uneasily after a pause.

"What?" Kuwabara said, a frown showed on his forehead.

"Sleep." Yusuke said as he pointed his finger to Hiei - his uneasiness increasing.

Hiei's eyes have been closed for sometime now. It looked like he have been sleeping.

"What's the matter?" Kuwabara asked.

"Uhmm… uhmm…" Yusuke fumbled for words.

Kurama sat there looking at Yusuke. He have been noticing Yusuke's uneasiness as soon as Kuwabara finished his story about his past girlfriend.

"Uhmm… I want to sleep. I am already sleepy." He said with that same uneasiness, his eyes unfocusing.

"Huh?" Kuwabara was confused. Yusuke was okay a minute ago and now he suddenly got sleepy? Too sleepy to even tell a story of his own about his old girlfriend - it is his turn to talk about his past girlfriend, right?

"AHA!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "I know what you are up to, Urameshi!"

"What?" Yusuke felt cold sweat formed at his forehead, his fingers playing with the ends of his shirt.

Kurama smiled as he figured out what Kuwabara was trying to say.

"Chicken, huh?" Kuwabara teased.

"Chicken?" Yusuke asked.

"Hey, it's okay." Kurama said matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean!" Yusuke asked as he turned to look at Kurama.

"Oh, c'mon Urameshi! Don't be shy. We all know it's your turn to tell a little story about your past girlfriends!" Kuwabara said.

"Huh? Who says it's my turn? And who says we are taking turns?" Yusuke retorted defensively - actually a little too defensively.

"You know what? You are unfair!" Kuwabara answered. "C'mon Kurama, agree with me." He turned to Kurama for support.

"Yes, it's your turn Yusuke - it's not right you made Kuwabara confess about Ana and then not share one of your stories." Kurama said.

Yusuke shifted his eyes from Kurama to Kuwabara and then to Kurama again. Then he bowed his head, afraid that they might look in his eyes and see what he had been hiding.

"Just one story, Yusuke. We won't tell Keiko about it." Kuwabara insisted.

Silence.

"Darn it, Yu..." Kuwabara was about to exaggerate.

"Actually…" At last, Yusuke talked - cutting off Kuwabara in midsentence, his head still bowed. "I never really had any girlfriend besides Keiko."

"WHAT!" Kuwabara exclaimed with surprise.

"And there you go, talking as if you had a hundred girlfriends!" Kuwabara continued.

Kurama laughed. A smirk showed at Hiei's mouth.

"But I can still tell you something about Keiko that you didn't know." Yusuke quickly said.

"Hello! We know probably EVERYTHING about you and Keiko!" Kuwabara said back.

"Hey, c'mon Kuwabara - let the guy tell us something so that we can all call it quits." Kurama reasoned.

"Okay, fine." Kuwabara said.

"Wait here, I'll get something." Yusuke said as he stood and went to his room. When he came back he was carrying a large box.

"What's that?" Kuwabara asked curiously.

Yusuke opened the box and got out a framed picture.

"It's my portrait." He said proudly as he showed it to Kuwabara and Kurama. The framed picture showed a charcoal drawing of Yusuke's face. Hiei momentarily opened his eyes to look at the picture but closed them again before anyone noticed he had been listening.

"So?" Kurama said.

"Keiko gave it to me on my birthday." Yusuke stated.

"Keiko drew that?" Kurama asked.

"Yes, she did."

"So?" Kuwabara asked raising his eyebrow.

"It's special." Yusuke said.

"How was it special?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well… well…" Yusuke tried to find words.

"Well?"

"Okay, this would sound A LOT corny, but the day she gave this to me was the day I knew for sure that she is the ONLY girl for me." Yusuke said as his cheeks turned red.

Kuwabara and Kurama let out a laugh as they saw how Yusuke's cheeks reddened.

"There goes the GREAT URAMESHI!" Kuwabara teased.

"What!" Yusuke said, an embarrassed smile on his lips.

"Oh, never mind! Just tell us what happened that day!" Kuwabara said.

"Actually it started five days before my birthday…" Yusuke started his own tale.


	15. The Portrait Part 2

**The Portrait: Part Two**

Keiko watched her mother pulled down the pink curtain on her bedroom window. She just couldn't wait for her mother to finish what she was currently doing to read her bedtime stories - it was what she always looked forward to every evening.

"Hurry, okaa-san!" She wailed, the book her father had just bought her was clutched in her chest.

Her mother softly laughed as she looked at her. Keiko was wearing her pink and blue pajamas, her braided hair was in a complete mess and her eyes bore the childish excitement brought about by fairy tales.

"Okay, honey. I'm already finished. Now, you untie your hair and let me get a comb." Her mother instructed.

Keiko impatiently loosened the red ribbon that held her hair. Her chubby, little fingers worked its way through the tangles. "I'm done! There's no need for a comb!"

"Of course there is." Her mother said as she sat beside her. She gently combed Keiko's hair until it shone. "Now, we 're ready. Lie down and let me read that book to you."

Keiko eagerly obeyed and gave the hardbound book to her mother.

"Okaa-san, do you think I'm as pretty as Rapunzel?" Keiko asked as she referred to the girl in the front cover of the book.

"Of course, you are honey. I bet even Rapunzel would wish she has those big brown eyes of yours."

"Really?"

"Yes. There is no doubt about that. And someday, I know, when the time is right you'll meet your knight in shining armor." Her mother said with a smile.

"Really? Like you met otoo-san?" Keiko said dreamily.

"Yes. And I promise you, it would be just like magic." Her mother assured her.

"Tell me what happened to Rapunzel, okaa-san." Keiko said as she ducked lower her blanket.

She watched her mother opened the book and once again, the ever-familiar beginning of fairy tales brought her thoughts to the magical land of knights and damsels. "Once upon a time…"

"Damn him!" Keiko muttered angrily as she shut her locker with bang. The impact of the metal on another metal made an annoying clang - making heads turn to look at her. But she didn't care. She was boiling up inside and she couldn't care less why almost everyone was already staring at her. And everyone was - well just a few students.

She walked purposely towards the stairs. Her bet was that Yusuke was probably be on the rooftop again sleeping his lazy head off. She had a really strong feeling that the next time she sees Yusuke, one of them would get bruised - and it would not be her.

After climbing four stairs, she reached the door leading to the rooftop and much to her rage and disappointment - Yusuke was nowhere to be found! If she was boiling a minute ago, then she should be evaporating as her anger soared up to another 100 degrees.

"Where the hell is Yusuke!" She angrily screamed to no one. She traced her steps back to her locker again and went to peek at every room she passed by to look for Yusuke. She even went to the canteen, to the headmaster's office, to the faculty room; she even crashed to the boys' restrooms and still - NO YUSUKE.

"You ask him for one favor. Just one! Just ONE! And he couldn't get it right!" Keiko was talking to herself aloud.

"And what's worse. He didn't just get it wrong - he forgot about it!" She continued her litany. She reached the school ground while dragging her bag with her left hand as she surveyed the whole area. It was already two hours after dismissal and most of the students had gone home. There's one place she hadn't searched yet - the back of the school building.

She walked briskly as she turned to head for the back of the school. And just as she had expected - Yusuke was there. He was leaning against the wall, his eyes closed and an unlit cigarette was between his fingers. She walked straight in front of him and stopped at exactly one and a half feet away from him. She expected him to open his eyes but he didn't. She impatiently waited for his game to be over, her feet tapping.

But after five minutes - Yusuke still haven't opened his eyes. She leaned a little to look at him closer, she heard him snoring softly. Damn! Yusuke was sound asleep - give it to him when it comes to sleeping in any position, even standing.

Keiko's right hand went up and landed flat on Yusuke's left cheek with a mean slap. She watched a startled Yusuke woke up and looked surprisingly at her.

"Wh-what happened?" He asked, his brows deep in a frown.

"Now, you have the nerve to ask me what happened!" Keiko screamed, another mean slap landed on Yusuke's cheek.

"Hey, hey. Stop it. What did I do now?" Yusuke asked as he distanced from Keiko.

"Now, you have the nerve to ask me what did you do?" Keiko was enraged! She just couldn't believe Yusuke. How did she ever survive all those years she spent with him?

"Uh-oh." Yusuke muttered as he remembered what he had forgotten to do.

"Uh-oh? That's all! I waited for you in front of my locker for two solid hours, Yusuke! Two hours! And that's all you can say - 'uh-oh'? You're unbelievable! How about trying 'sorry' for a change? But I guess that isn't in your vocabulary! Maybe if you spend half the time you spend on sleeping on studying basic ethics - I guarantee that you'll be a perfect gentleman! But then again, the word gentleman is the complete opposite of YUSUKE!"

"Hey, I didn't mean to do that, I fell asleep." Yusuke tried explaining his side.

"Oh, you fell asleep? So, sleeping is excuse enough for ditching me?"

"I didn't ditch you."

"And what do you call that!"

"I slept." Yusuke said simply. As if it was reason enough.

Keiko threw her hands up in exasperation. She just couldn't argue with someone who has a gigantic hole in the head. She decided to leave the subject alone.

"Now, where is it?" Keiko asked. Her voice calmer but still with a hint of anger.

"Where is it what?" Yusuke asked dumbly.

"Where's the darn charcoal I asked you to buy me?"

"Charcoal?" Yusuke asked blankly.

"The pencil, Yusuke! I asked you to buy me that charcoal pencil I will be using on a project. You know very well that I can't go anywhere besides school on weekdays. That is why I asked you to buy me that pencil. And if I remember it right you said you will!" Keiko impatiently informed him.

"Oh! The pencil!" Yusuke said nodding his head.

"So, where is it?"

"Gheez, Keiko. I totally forgot about it." He said apologetically, his eyes wasn't meeting hers. He remembered how he swore to her that he would buy her the pencil last night on the phone.

Keiko just stared at him. She just couldn't believe it. Without saying a word she turned away from Yusuke. She was already exhausted arguing with him. She just couldn't scream anymore. Numbly, she headed for home.

"Hey, Keiko! I really didn't mean to forget!" She heard Yusuke said but she didn't turn back. She kept on walking alone and thinking of Yusuke and his empty words. For the umpteenth time, she asked herself why is it she trusts Yusuke. Why she even considered him her friend when it was obvious she means nothing to him.

When she reached her front step, it was already dusk. She had changed her uniform and helped a bit on the house until their house retired for the evening.

Keiko sat on top of her bed. She held a small charcoal in her hand as she stared at the unfinished drawing of the boy in the canvas in front of her.

"What is it that I see in you?" Keiko silently asked the boy in her drawing. The drawing just stared back at her. She felt stupid when she realized that she was waiting for the drawing to answer her back. She shook her head and began to work on the drawing again. She was already having a hard time on the charcoal pencil - it was already too small. But again, she had to finish the drawing. Five days to go before Yusuke's birthday. She still needed to get the drawing framed and wrapped before she give it to him.

_Yusuke._ It was stupid of her to actually want to give him a birthday gift after what he had just done to her. But then, he always annoyed her. What she couldn't understand was that why was she always putting up with Yusuke.

Maybe because she believed in fairy tales. And somehow deep inside her heart she knew Yusuke was her knight in shining armor. What made her believe that? Maybe because deep inside she knew Yusuke loves her - the same way she loves him. What made her believe that? She didn't know.

She smiled to herself as she remembered Yusuke's gift to her on her last birthday. He gave her a lollipop. A strawberry-flavored lollipop. Yusuke knew it was her favorite as a kid. It was just a candy and him giving it to her was just a simple act but for Keiko it was one of the sweetest things anyone had done for her.

But Yusuke never admitted liking her in a more-than-a-friend kind of way. Maybe he himself didn't even know that Keiko was his damsel in distress. Yes, that was it! He was too blind to see she was perfect for him and that he cares for her as much as she cares for him.

A devious smile formed at her lips as a thought crossed her mind. So, Yusuke doesn't know she was the girl of his dreams for NOW. But soon he will. She never read a fairy tale where the princess plotted a plan to make her prince realize she was perfect for him. What she will do now is her own original fairy tale. It's a foolproof plan to get Yusuke realize he loves her. A perfect plan to get her knight in shining armor.


	16. The Portrait Part 3

**The Portrait: Part Three**

Yusuke squinted as the morning sun hit his sleepy eyes. He pulled the covers over his head and closed his eyes once more.

_15 more minutes._

As usual, he dreaded waking up early to go to school. Why bother if your first-period teacher always sends you to detention?

He was about to drift again to dreamland when he noticed something was very wrong. As if waking up from a bad dream, Yusuke's eyes suddenly flipped open as he got up from bed. Hurriedly, he walked to his windows and peeked through the blinds.

"That was weird…" He said to himself as he saw the sun was already high. He walked back to his bed and sat, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He reached for the alarm clock beside his bed lamp.

"Now, that is really weird!" He exclaimed when he read the time. He was already two hours late for class! No wonder the sun was already shining that intensely. Quickly, he searched to find the cordless phone on the crumpled mess of his bed.

As soon as his hand felt the phone's hard exterior, he checked to see if it was working. He heard the dial tone and his brows deepened more - the phone seemed to be okay. His finger furiously punched the keys - he was going to call Keiko. He listened as the phone rang on the other line.

"Yes, hello?" Yusuke heard Keiko's mother say.

"Oh, hi. Is Keiko still there?" He didn't bother introducing himself.

"Yusuke, is that you?"

"Yes, ma'am. Is Keiko still there?" He asked again.

"She's already in school - she left about two and a half hours ago."

"She's in school?" Yusuke asked again, his tone a little surprised.

"Why? You haven't seen her there?" She sounded worried.

"Oh, no. I'm still at my place. I was just checking if Keiko had already gone for school." Yusuke explained, not wanting to worry Keiko's mother.

"Uhm, thank you ma'am." He added.

"Okay, then." He heard a click as Keiko's mother hung the phone.

"Now THAT IS REALLY WEIRD!" Yusuke said incredulously to himself. He couldn't believe it. Keiko had gone to school without calling him first. She usually do that - she makes sure Yusuke would already be up an hour before school so he wouldn't oversleep and get himself late. She was his alarm clock - that was why the phone was always placed beside him during sleep. Why didn't she call?

Maybe she did but he didn't hear the phone ring. No, that was impossible. Keiko wouldn't stop ringing the phone until he gets up. Maybe he turned off the phone's ringing. He checked to see if the volume was on its loudest - it was. Now, he's really confused.

Then he remembered the pencil that he forgot to buy for her. Now that was it! She's pissed because of that! And her not calling him this morning was her punishment to him.

Yusuke smiled to himself as if he had just solved the country's biggest economic problem. He headed for the bathroom to take his bath and got ready for school. So what if he's three hours late? And besides, he has to take care of a minor problem - the "charcoal incident".

He got a perfect plan to apologize to Keiko. No, he isn't gonna say sorry! That was way out of his character! He was planning to buy her a pencil today. Yes, a pencil. He's just gonna give it to her. And he is betting his bottom dollar that Keiko would forgive him! Not that it really mattered to him. Keiko is a friend. Well, not really a friend. Hell, he couldn't be a friend with someone who wears a skirt! Let's just say, Keiko is like a flea on a dog.

Yes, that was it, and he's the dog. No matter how the dog hates the fleas, fleas will always be chasing it until it gives up on running away from them. If Keiko didn't forgive him after this. It was her loss, not his. Never his.

He took a detour to school to be able to find a school supply store. He purchased the cheapest pencil he could find and since he doesn't carry a bag to school, he held the pencil and toyed unconsciously with it as he walked to school.

Yusuke slid to his chair as quietly as possible when he reached his classroom. That was a lame attempt to not to get noticed. But of course, teachers could always sense if a first-rate delinquent is within ten meters from them. After enduring the usual sermon and a trip to the guidance office, Yusuke then set off to find Keiko to give her the pencil.

It wasn't really that hard to find her. She is usually found seated on her usual chair, her skirt perfectly pleated and nicely arranged, a book and a couple of texts were neatly piled on her desk and her eyes fixed directly on the teacher. Yusuke waved exaggeratedly to catch her attention.

Upon seeing Yusuke frantically waving to her, Keiko excused herself from class and headed outside to meet him.

"What is it?" Keiko asked matter-of-factly.

"Here." Yusuke said as he handed the pencil to her.

"What's that?"

"It's a pencil. I just bought it to give it to you."

"What am I going to do with an ordinary no. 1 pencil?"

"I thought you needed a pencil." Yusuke said a little unsure.

"I do. But I needed charcoal. Not a no. 1 pencil." Keiko said with one eyebrow raised.

"Oh…" He couldn't find another word to say. He felt stupid and felt like kicking himself really hard. And what bothered him most is that Keiko seemed so distant.

"Is that all? I should be going back to class." Keiko said as she turned away.

"No, wait. I could get you another - this time I'll get the charcoal." He fumbled with words. What was he trying to say? He's going to get her a pencil again!

"Why would you do that?" She asked.

"Well…" Honestly, Yusuke doesn't know what he is trying to do. She was his 'flea', right? It looks to him like he was chasing the 'flea' right now.

"Don't bother. Omi offered to buy it for me." She said.

"Omi?" He asked, his brows deepened in a frown.

"Yes, Omi." She said shortly as she turned away from Yusuke to walk back to the classroom. As if she had remembered something, she paused and looked back at Yusuke and said "And by the way, I won't be walking home with you later. I'll be going with Omi." With that said, she walked inside the classroom without a second look.

"Hey, wait!" He shouted, trying to stop Keiko from going inside. But it was too late, she was already out of earshot. Did he hear her right? What was that she said last? She'll be walking home with Omi? Ishiguro Omi?

She'll be going with Omi? It's a schoolday, Keiko wasn't allowed to go anywhere but school. Yusuke pictured Omi in his mind; he suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to punch him on the nose. Why? He couldn't quite figure that out.

Omi? Keiko - walking home with Omi? What happened to the Keiko who always wanted to walk with him? Maybe she's still mad about the pencil - but judging from her reaction she's not mad. She is... she is...

She's distant - so damn far away from him.

He had noticed her tone. Keiko would always talk to him a little "sweeter". Sure, she had slapped him more than few times, screamed at him at least three times a day but she never looked at him with such - indifference.

Maybe he was just imagining things, a minor case of paranoia. Maybe Keiko wasn't really distant. Maybe she was just thinking of something else, something important - like a project with an approaching deadline. Yes, that could be it. Keiko was just worrying about a project. Maybe that project where she will use the charcoal. Yusuke was silently convincing himself. But then, that didn't answer why she's walking home with Omi.

He has nothing against Omi, really. He seems like a good guy. The kind of guy who would never consider hanging out with an Urameshi Yusuke.

He frowned at himself. Why bother figuring out what's happening with Keiko? She was his 'flea', right? He should be glad she's finally stopped pestering him. He should be celebrating because Keiko would no longer nag and brag about school and health and ethics to him.

He was basically 'free'.

He had always pictured a Keiko-free world. He could sleep endlessly, he could dodge her annoying phone calls, he could pretty much do everything he pleases.

He suddenly got a picture of Keiko holding hands with Omi and laughing at his corny jokes. For an instant - Yusuke forgot his so-called freedom and felt an overwhelming urge to mutilate Omi - probably injure his nose or something. But he quickly shook the thought away. He should be glad she has somebody else to pester.

Actually, that was what's bothering him the most - Keiko having someone else to pester.

"Whew!" _Thank God that was over! _Keiko breathed a sigh of relief as soon as she entered the room. She silently slipped back to her desk.

Her teacher continued discussing about protons and electrons and opposite attracts but Keiko could barely concentrate. An image of Yusuke with the pencil he bought kept popping in her head like an annoying jack-in-a-box.

She had a hard time resisting Yusuke. She even had a hard time telling him she would be with Omi after school. But it was worth it. If it meant having Yusuke realize he cares for her, then it was worth it.

But does he care? Something deep inside her kept telling her so. But she couldn't help but question his feelings for her. What if all she's doing was in vain? What if Yusuke never really cared for her? As a friend or as more-than-a-friend. The thought scared her. She would probably cry her eyes out if she found out she's nothing to him.

_Please let him realize he loves me. Please._ She just hope this plan of hers will work. It has to work. Because there is no turning back now. It was time for her to know the real scores. No matter how painful it is. She could only wish for the best.

_Please let him be so in love with me!_


	17. The Portrait Part 4

**The Portrait: Part Four**

"So Keiko, are you ready to go?" Omi asked as he leaned on the front gate of their school.

"Uh… Let's just stay here for a while." She answered - her eyes busily scanning the school grounds.

"Who are you looking for?" Omi curiously asked, following the direction of Keiko's eyes.

"Oh, nobody." She quickly answered as she dropped her eyes on the ground.

"Nobody, eh? Are you sure?"

"Yep. I'm pretty sure." She managed a weak smile.

"But you just said that you want to stay here for a while. What for?"

"Uhmm... Nothing." Keiko said, frowning to herself as she realized how stupid this conversation was making her look like.

"So, can we go now?"

"Uhmm… okay." Unwillingly, she started to walk. Her eyes quickly scanned the school grounds for the last time and still she didn't catch a glimpse of Yusuke.

_What happened to him?_

The two of them walked silently. Keiko had been thinking about not seeing Yusuke the whole day. She was starting to worry about him. Two straight days of absence - if he keeps this up he may be dropped out or something. But what can she do? She has to stick with her plans.

She could feel the ache in her heart as she thought of Yusuke. What if he never really cared for her? Two straight days… Was he thinking about her too like she was thinking about him now? Maybe that's the real score. She was nothing to him. Just an annoying pest. Pest? What a word to describe her. Keiko felt like crying.

"Are you okay, Keiko?" Omi asked as he noticed the hint of tears in Keiko's eyes.

Was that finally it? Two straight days - how could he resist not seeing her for two straight days if he really loves her? She felt the heaviness on her chest doubled its weight.

"Keiko? Earth to Keiko?" Omi waved his hand in front of Keiko to catch her attention.

"Huh?" Keiko looked up, her expression momentarily changed to surprise - but it changed back to sadness.

"I was asking if you were alright."

"Why wouldn't I be alright?" Keiko forced a smile.

"I think you are about to cry." Omi said gently. Both of them stopped walking.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me." He added as he touched Keiko's shoulder.

"Oh, it's nothing really. It's nothing." Keiko said. But she couldn't help but cry. Tears started to stream down her cheeks. _Darn you Yusuke for doing this to me!_

"Hey, it's okay. Tell me." Omi comforted her. But instead of telling him, Keiko broke down and cried on Omi's shoulder.

"Oh, I can't tell you…" Keiko said between sobs. It was hurting her like hell. Yusuke was hurting her like hell. He's not missing her! He doesn't feel the same way she does. And that hurts. That hurts like hell!

She felt like kicking Yusuke really hard! Really hard! To make him feel this pain. But she knew she can never do that. Darn, she was SO in love with him!

"I should go now. My place is just about a hundred steps away." Keiko said as she loosened herself from Omi's embrace, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me? You've been acting really weird since yesterday."

"I'd rather not." Keiko said as she tried to regain her composure.

"Let me at least walk you to the front door." Omi offered.

"No, thanks. It was so nice of you to walk me home today." She tried to smile brightly at Omi.

"...and besides I think I need some time alone." She said as she began to walk backwards and before turning away completely to head home, she gave Omi a smile.

"Keiko?" Omi called out after a while.

"What?" Keiko turned around.

"Sleep tight." Omi said with a smile.

"I will. Thank you for the shoulder I cried on."

"No problem." He said with a wave.

Yusuke had been out playing basketball with his friends. His chin got a little bruised from a nasty push he got from one of his opponents. He was about to head home when he caught sight of Keiko walking home with Omi, without really knowing why he started to follow the two.

And he had seen it all. He had seen how Omi and Keiko smiled at each other. He had seen how Omi touched Keiko's arm. He had seen how they had embraced. And no matter how hard he had tried to deny it - it was hurting him.

He quickly turned away just before Keiko waved goodbye to Omi. He had assumed Omi walked her all the way to her house. He assumed Keiko had been with Omi for the past two days. He had assumed Keiko was happier now that he was out of her life.

And for some reason, all his assumption made his chest feel heavy.

It had hurt him to see Keiko walking with another boy. It had hurt him when he saw her smile at another boy. It had hurt him to see Keiko in another boy's arms. It had hurt him so much! But why?

Yusuke kept wondering why all these was making his heart ache as he walked home by himself. He could feel his eyes warmed, but he quickly blinked back tears.

_Keiko…_

_My Keiko…_

_My Keiko?_ What was that about? Certainly, Keiko wasn't his.

But it felt like they belong together. Calling her 'My Keiko" seemed so natural. Wasn't that what he wrote back in third grade on a Christmas card he made for her for a school project? 'For my Keiko, my girl'. But that was in third grade.

And there is no point in calling her his Keiko now, no point on calling her his girl. Didn't he call her his flea? He shook his head as he remembered those thoughts. _What was I thinking? Keiko was never my flea._

He had seen Omi and Keiko together. Omi is a nice guy anyway. He's actually much better than him. With Omi, Keiko wouldn't have to play mother. She wouldn't have to remind him of stuff like eating the right food, smoking, drinking, going to school or ethics. They are perfect for each other.

Keiko and Omi. They are perfect for each other. He tried to smile and be happy about that fact.

Yusuke felt heaviness on his chest as he tried to convince himself about Omi and Keiko being right for each other. He felt… he felt sad. Very sad. Like a part of him just died.

Keiko was a part of him.

Does he love Keiko? He doesn't know for sure. But he's missing her right now. It has been two days of no Keiko. Three if you count the day he tried to make it up to her with that stupid pencil.


	18. The Portrait Part 5

**The Portrait: Part Five**

Keiko had been sitting in front of the mirror for about 30 minutes - pretending to be examining herself. Her eyes were less blotchy after she had placed cucumber on them and after two hours of no crying over Yusuke. She was actually proud of that fact - she spent two hours alone and did not cry over Yusuke.

She caught a glimpse of her untidy bed on the mirror. Books and papers were scattered all over it. She had been trying her darndest best to study last night but to no avail - Yusuke's face kept popping up her mind and making her cry.

She focused her attention to herself again. She looked at her reflection and tried to smile. She saw her reflection smiled back at her. Then she breathed deeply.

"Today, I am a different Yukimura Keiko. I am a changed girl…" She was giving herself a little pep talk.

"No more Yusuke. No more craziness over Yusuke. Today, Keiko will never think of that Yusuke again. Today, Keiko is different. Today is the beginning of my life without Yusuke. Without phoning him early in the morning, without calling him before sleeping, without walking home with him, without anything to do with him. Today, Keiko knows no Urameshi Yusuke… Today…I would... stop won...wondering if...if Yusuke had eaten...or if he has been...been smoking...or if he...he had studied...studied for an exam."

Keiko broke down to tears- she was trying hard not to but she can't. She realized how big a part Yusuke was in her life. She began to sob - she could not continue her little speech anymore. Who was she trying to fool? Even with that fake smile she had earlier, even after not crying for about two hours - she was still the same Keiko, the Keiko who was so in love with Yusuke.

She shook her head to rid of all her thoughts of Yusuke. She couldn't afford to stay in love with Yusuke - it would probably kill her little by little. She reached for a piece of tissue and wiped her cheeks.

"Well, whether you like it or not, you are going to forget Yusuke." Keiko said sternly at her reflection. She stood up and got something from the desk beside her bed.

"My goodbye gift." She said aloud as she kissed the box where a framed portrait of Yusuke she drew was wrapped. She silently wished for Yusuke to be wearing his deep brown jacket. She loves him in that jacket.

"Happy birthday, my darling Yusuke." She said as she hugged the gift one last time before leaving the room to head for Yusuke's place to give him her present for his birthday.

"Good evening, Mrs. Urameshi." Keiko politely said as Yusuke's mother answered the door.

"Oh, please! Just call me Atsuko…hik…" Yusuke's drunken mother replied.

"Is Yusuke here? I need to give him this." Keiko held out her gift.

"Yusuke is not here. He told me it was his birthday so he went out to celebrate it with his friends."

"Oh…is that so." _Of course he will be out with his friends. It doesn't mean that because I was always at home crying over him, he will be doing the same._ Keiko managed to smile weakly.

"If you want, I'll just give him the gift and say you dropped by." Atsuko offered.

"No, but thank you. I… I… think I'll… give it myself." Keiko fumbled for words as she tried to stop her tears from falling.

"I have to go. Thank you Atsuko." She hurriedly turned to run away, hiding her tears from Yusuke's mother.

"Is that so?" Yusuke said as he gulped the last of his noodle soup.

"Yep, you missed her by one second." Mr. Yukimura said.

"Where did she say she was going?" Yusuke never really thought making up to Keiko would be easy.

"Hmmm… let me see…" Mr. Yukimura scratched his chin as he tried to recall where Keiko said she was going.

"I'm not really sure - but I think I remember the name Omi." He added after a pause.

"Omi?" Yusuke frowned' a little alarmed on what he had just heard.

"Yes, Omi. Why?" Mr. Yukimura noticed the sudden change in Yusuke's expression.

"If it's Omi - then I have to go. I have to get to her before that freakin' fag gets her!" Yusuke said as he hurriedly paid for his meal and ran out of Keiko's diner to Omi's place.

Yusuke ran as fast as he could. _Darn, Urameshi! If you weren't too busy ego-tripping, Keiko would still be 'Your Keiko'!_ He silently cursed himself. Then he realized something.

"Where the hell is Omi's house!" He said aloud as he stopped. _Now, that is major stupidity!_

It's already 8 in the evening. _Oh, fuck!_ Yusuke felt like kicking himself. He couldn't wait for tomorrow. He promised to himself that he will tell Keiko everything today - how he misses her, how he cares for her and how he loves her. It couldn't wait for tomorrow - it might be too late by then.

"The phonebook!" Yusuke exclaimed as he figured out how to reach Omi. Just as he was about to turn away, he thought he caught a glimpse of Keiko out of the corner of his eye. He looked back again to make sure. And as if he just solved the country's biggest economic problem, Yusuke screamed Keiko's name.

Keiko heard someone calling his name from the other side of the street. _Yusuke? No, it can't be. I'm just imaging things._ She shook away the thought and continued to walk hurriedly.

She heard the call got louder and louder as if the one calling her was running after her.

"Darn it, Keiko - stop!" Yusuke reached for Keiko's shoulder to stop her from walking and nudge her to turn and face him.

"Oh my, you are really Yusuke." Keiko said softly with surprise as she looked at Yusuke.

"And who do you think I was?"

"Oh, sorry…I tho-…" She tried to explain.

"Were you crying?" Yusuke cut her off as he noticed her tear-stained cheeks.

"Crying?"

"Did Omi made you cry?"

"Omi? Why would he make me cry?"

"You were at his house, right?"

"No. Who told you that?"

"Your Dad."

"My Dad? You shouldn't believe him when it comes to memory - he easily forgets stuff." Keiko put on a little smile.

"So you weren't at Omi's place?"

"No."

Yusuke breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Can I ask you something? Are you and Omi…uhmm…together?"

"Together? As in boyfriend-girlfriend?"

"Uh-huh."

"No - no, why?"

"Nothing. Can I walk you home?" He smiled to himself. _It wasn't too late._

They both continued walking silently. Keiko noticed Yusuke's anxiety as he fretted with the zipper of his deep brown jacket. Why was he so nervous?

"Uhmm…Yusuke? This is where we stop - this is already my house." Keiko said, admiring how handsome Yusuke is on his brown jacket.

"Oh, oh I'm sorry. I just got carried away. You know - I love walking and I just got carried away with the moment. You know how it is." Tried dumbly to explain why he was so out-of-it.

"Oh…so, goodnight?" Keiko asked - she was afraid he'd say yes. She wanted to be still with him.

"No, no…wait." Yusuke said as he elaborately played with the ends of his jacket.

"Why?" Keiko was relieved he stopped her.

"Uhmm…uhmm…." Yusuke fumbled for words. He wasn't really good at these Kodak moments. But he has to try. Darn it - he has to try!

"By the way, before I forget - here's my gift. Happy Birthday, Yusuke." Keiko said after a moment of silence, remembering that she was still clutching the box holding Yusuke's portrait.

"Thanks. I thought you forgot." Yusuke said. His thoughts a little jumbled up from too much fretfulness.

"I didn't. I went to your house to give it you but your mom said you were out celebrating with your friends."

"Oh… I wasn't really out celebrating with my friends."

"So, where were you?"

"I was here - looking for you."

"Why were you looking for me?"

"I need to tell you something, Keiko." Yusuke said seriously. He took a deep breath. _This is it, Yusuke. This is it. Blow it and i'll kick your ass!_

"But don't talk until I'm finished, okay?" He said as he readied himself. He tried to remember the lines of the speech he rehearsed earlier in front of his bathroom mirror.

Keiko nodded.

"Keiko, during the past three and a half days of not being with you - I realized something. I hate seeing you with Omi. I hate seeing you smiling at him. I hate seeing you hugging him. I hate the thought of him walking you home - when it should be me walking you home. I hate the thought of you calling him during early mornings and late nights - when it should be me you're calling…" Yusuke paused to relax himself a bit - he could feel himself trembling with nervousness.

"…And I thought that I should do something about it. That's why I'm here. I can't let Omi have you without a fight from me. I… I… I… miss you, Keiko. I care for you…" Yusuke voiced trailed to a whisper as he looked at the ground, he couldn't quite get himself to look at Keiko in the eye. He was afraid Keiko would choose Omi before him. He was afraid to lose Keiko.

"Are … are … you fin…finished?" Keiko managed to speak between sobs.

Yusuke looked up to see Keiko crying. He didn't notice her tears when he was making his speech.

"You make me want to kick you!" Keiko exclaimed as she laughed aloud. For five days she had been crying her eyes out because Yusuke didn't care for her!

"What!" Yusuke was confused. He couldn't quite get how Keiko could be crying while laughing so loud and why she wanted to kick him.

"Oh, Yusuke! I'm never Omi's and never will be. I'm your girl, remember?" Keiko said as he reminded him of what he wrote on a hand-made Christmas card he gave her on third grade for a project.

"You are my girl?" He asked, his voice a little shaky.

"Always."

Silence as they look at each other.

"Can I go now? I need to get some sleep. I haven't slept well for five days." Keiko said.

"Keiko…I still haven't told you something."

"What?"

"Keiko, I… I… I… I think I lo-…I…" Yusuke began to fumble with his jacket zipper once again.

"What?" Keiko smiled as she realized Yusuke was trying to tell her he loves her.

"Keiko, I… I…" Yusuke breathed deeply. What's the problem with him! He had recited about a hundred-line speech and now he's having problems with three little words?

"I… I… I lo-…" He tried again but still couldn't make it out.

"I know, Yusuke. I know." Keiko said reassuringly before he can even finish what he was trying to say.

"And I love you, too." She said as she turned away to enter the front door.

She smiled at a dumbfounded Yusuke before closing the door and hurriedly headed for her room. She didn't bother clicking on the lights. She went directly to her windows and peeked through the curtains and just as she had expected - Yusuke was still there - waiting for her to look at him from her room.

Yusuke waved at her and mouthed, "I LOVE YOU" before he turned to walk home.

"I know, Yusuke. I know now…" Keiko said as her eyes bore the childish excitement brought about by fairy tales - but now, it's her own fairy tale she was smiling about not Rapunzel's nor Cinderella's.


	19. The Portrait Part 6

**The Portrait: Part Six**

"Well, that's about it…" Yusuke concluded, his eyes had a faraway look - reminiscing those days when he and Keiko officially became boyfriend-girlfriend.

"You're stupid." Kuwabara said matter-of-factly, taking a sip from his glass.

"Huh?" Yusuke snapped from his reminiscing mode to something more Yusuke - which is as usual - aggressive.

"I said you're stupid. 'I…I…I…I think I…' - like what's that!" Kuwabara imitated a very embarrassing Yusuke in front of Keiko.

"That's what I call tactic - look where it got me?" He answered back defensively. It wasn't really a tactic for getting Keiko to like him - it's merely nervousness - but who said he was going to admit that to Kuwabara?

"Tactic, my foot! I'd call it major stuttering equal to major stupidity." Kuwabara said, trying hard not to laugh. He was just teasing Yusuke, pushing him to the limits. He liked seeing him get annoyed.

Yusuke glared at Kuwabara and folded the sleeves of his shirt - getting ready to do something brutal to Kuwabara - punch his nose or maybe kick his butt. He was getting a little irritated on what the dumb guy was implying - which was he is dumber than him.

"Settle down, kids. Settle down." Kurama interfered. He can sense that Kuwabara was about to get injured.

"Yes, that's what I'm doing - I'm settling this once and for all!" Yusuke replied, not taking his glaring eyes off Kuwabara.

"Yusuke, when I said settle down I meant act like adults not morons, okay?" He explained.

"Act like morons! Well, he started it! He should get what he deserves, he's the moron here!" Yusuke pointed an accusing finger at Kuwabara.

"Kuwabara, before you can do any further damage to Yusuke and to you - quit it." Kurama warned.

Kuwabara finally broke into laughter. "Well, I was just joking!" His laugh was so infectious that Kurama gave up on being a referee and joined his laughter.

"Hey, that's not funny!" Yusuke said, his mood loosened a little but still acting really mad.

"Then what is it?"

"That hurts!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Well, truth hurts." Kuwabara said between guffaws. And more laughter came.

Yusuke sighed half-heartedly, raising his hands in surrender - the joke was on him - what else could he do? If you can't beat them - join them! He ended up laughing with Kurama and Kuwabara. Well, Hiei joined too - but his was just an amused smirk.

The End


	20. The Scar Part 1

**The Scar: Part One**

"Okay, I'm here again!" Yusuke announced after he went to his room to keep the portrait Keiko gave her for his birthday. He had told his friends about it.

"Now, whose turn is it?" He said after he sat down and grabbed his glass of liquor.

"Definitely, not mine." Kuwabara said as he looked at Kurama. Kurama shook his head to indicate that it wasn't his turn too. The three of them all looked at once at the fire demon sitting at the end of the sofa with arms crossed and eyes closed.

Hiei felt three pairs of eyes looking at him. He opened his right eye to take a peek and he was right. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama are all looking at him expectantly.

"I'm not next." Hiei said as he closed his eyes again. The three continued to stare at him.

"Stop staring at me. I said, I'm not next." He said, his eyes still closed.

"And why is that?" Yusuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I have no stories to tell." He quickly said.

"Never had a girlfriend?" Kuwabara teased.

Hiei didn't answer. A frown showed on his forehead.

"So, you never had a girlfriend." Yusuke concluded after a while, though he didn't believe Hiei never had a girlfriend. "Just tell us anything. Any story will do. Just to make us all even."

"I have no stories to tell." He said again.

"Hey, you have to have a story. You lived, right?" Kuwabara said.

Hiei grunted.

"C'mon. Share anything." Yusuke insisted.

"I have nothing to share." Hiei said.

"Where did you get that black cloak?" Yusuke asked, hoping it would get some story out of Hiei.

"I stole it."

"From?"

"I don't know his name. I killed him."

"Why did you kill him?"

"I have nothing to do that day."

"How about your shoes?" Kuwabara asked.

"I traded it with my old pair."

"To whom?"

"I don't know. I killed him afterwards."

"Why did you kill him?"

"I have nothing to do that day."

"Hey, this is getting really repetitive. What do you do other than kill because you're bored before?" Kurama asked.

"Sleep." Hiei simply answered.

"Where did you get that scar?" Yusuke asked.

"Black Dragon." Hiei answered.

"No, not the one on your arm. On your neck." Yusuke said, referring to the two-inch scar on the lower left neck of Hiei.

Hiei stiffened, a frown on his forehead. He opened an eye again to look at the three of them. He saw Yusuke grinning. Hiei closed his eyes again.

"Rei." He said a little vaguely, masking it with a cough.

"Say that again." Yusuke asked, grinning widely. He knew he hit jackpot.

"Rei." Hiei said again and grunted to himself.

"So, who's Rei? A girl you killed because you're bored?" Yusuke asked teasingly. He mouthed the word "girlfriend" to Kuwabara and Kurama, informing them that Rei could be a girl in Hiei's past.

"No."

"Then, who is she?"

Hiei knew Yusuke would never get him out of this that easily. He chose to be silent.

Kurama sensed Hiei is going to be dodging Yusuke's questions about Rei all night and so he looked at Yusuke and said, "You know Yukina, don't you Yusuke?"

"So what if Yusuke knows Yukina?" Kuwabara inquired, a little confused.

Hiei could tell blackmail once it is under his nose. And that was definitely blackmail. His eyes flew opened and looked at Kurama sharply. The latter only smiled at him and raised an eyebrow as if saying -'what are you gonna do about it?'

"Okay, fine! Rei is a girl I met back in Makai years ago." Hiei finally said without thinking.

"Whoohooo!" Yusuke triumphantly shouted. Kurama smiled widely and Kuwabara still confused.

"So, tell us about Rei." Yusuke said, an annoying grin plastered all over his face.

Hiei fell silent. A stubborn look on his eyes.

"Well?" Kurama raised an eyebrow mockingly at Hiei.

"Fine." Hiei shot Kurama an icy look and focused his mind on remembering Rei. Actually, she wasn't hard to remember. She would probably be etched on his mind and on his neck - for that scar will always be a constant reminder of how a girl named Rei once crossed his path.


	21. The Scar Part 2

**The Scar: Part Two**

"Fuck!" Hiei cursed for the umpteenth time as he avoided another blow from one of his opponents. He quickly positioned himself to the left, slightly bending to prevent himself from being hacked. He was just catching his breath when he felt the tip of a sword on his back, before it could penetrate his flesh - he quickly moved away. His sword slashing men attacking him from all sides.

He felt a slit of sword in his left arm, the pain made him twinge a little. _Shit! Another bruise!_ He steered clear from four men attacking him. He jumped off the ground and into a pile of three or four dead men, his sword never stopped working its way through his opponents' bodies. He could hear the sound it made as it pierced through their skin and into their insides.

_What did I get myself into?_ Hiei silently wondered. It has been hours since this fight started. He was just passing by this village when he was challenged into a duel by one of the villagers. Thinking it could do him no harm - he accepted. He won the fight. But instead of walking home smiling smugly - he was met by the rest of the villagers. Apparently, his challenger was a local hero, and probably everybody on that village was willing to sacrifice their life to avenge their idol.

Hiei squinted; the sun was finally getting into him. It was midday, the sun high and he was dead hungry. What a perfect condition to fight a hundred loyalists! Hiei could only grunt as he continued slashing the villagers with his sword. He was already exhausted. His whole body aching, his hands numb from all the slashing and he was bleeding from all sides.

_When will this end?_ Hiei looked around him. He couldn't exactly tell how many bodies were already on the ground but he was quite certain that reinforcement was coming in on a steady flow. Too tired to fight, he thought of just running away from all these.

He quickly fled from tree to tree. To his dismay, his attackers kept following him. _Oh, shit!_ He felt his knees threatening to give up but he kept on jumping from tree to tree, hoping that they'll lose site of him.

But they didn't. They kept on following him. Hiei's right knee gave up, but he forced it to go on. He felt a steady throbbing on his chest, his legs burning and his vision beginning to fade until it was totally black.

Then, he fell. He faintly heard the loud thump as his body landed flat on the ground. He tried to stand up but he no longer could. He heard voices surrounding him. Then after a while, he lost his consciousness.

Hiei slowly opened his eyes. That was probably the most refreshing sleep he had in his entire life. For a while, he couldn't remember anything. Then it came back to him. The village, the duel, the villagers, the chase and his losing consciousness. He cursed silently to himself as he recalled everything.

"Hey, you are awake!" Hiei snapped back to reality. He quickly looked up to look at who was talking. A blonde girl with red eyes greeted him with a smile. But before he could acknowledge her, his attention was caught by what he was wearing. Hiei looked horrified as he stared at his white overalls. In reflex, he reached up to tear the white shirt off his body. He let out a pained sound as his left shoulder ached.

"Now, don't try to do anything. You're still not alright. Just lie there and I'll get you something to eat." The girl said as she hurriedly went somewhere to get the food she was talking about.

Hiei tried to stand up, but to his disappointment, all he could do was raise his head a bit. His whole body felt sore, and his shoulder ached. He pushed himself to the limit, and its time he feel the consequences.

He heard the door opened and the room was filled with the smell of good food. The girl handed Hiei a bowl of soup. She assisted Hiei on bringing the bowl to his mouth to drink from it. He noted that the girl was wearing thick gloves made of some wool.

"You are probably wondering where you are right now and who the hell I am." The girl said, her tone bubbly and her eyes shining from excitement - as if talking to a stranger was all exciting for her. She comfortably sat herself on the floor beside Hiei.

Hiei didn't say anything. He silently half-listened to the girl talk while cursing the white overalls he was wearing under his breath.

"But before I tell all of that - I might as well tell you how you got here. Well you see, you trespassed. You landed right on my territory. The others who were chasing you quickly ran away as soon as they saw me. You didn't run away because you were unconscious so I have no choice but to bring you here. You have been sleeping for one day straight and I'm actually pretty surprised that you are awake now. But judging from your shoulder, you're still not okay. You can stay here for a while. I don't really bite - the rumors you probably heard about me are not true." Her hands making elaborate gestures as she told Hiei what happened to him, not minding if Hiei was listening or not.

Hiei frowned at her last remark. _What was that she said again? Rumors? He never heard of this girl._ And his attention was caught.

"Ahhh… So you're probably wondering what are the rumors about me. It's a good thing you didn't hear anything or else you might be running away from here like those guys who were chasing you. You should have seen how scared they were when they saw me. Nah… I don't think you'll run away. Maybe you'll fight me. You look like a fighter to me. But anyways, the rumors aren't really important. They are just rumors." The girl smiled widely.

He studied the girl mutely and thought that she doesn't look threatening to him. She was about the same height as he is, maybe an inch shorter. Her blond hair neatly tied in a ponytail with a pink ribbon. Her eyes are red, but not like the red of his eyes. Hers were so light that they were almost orange, they were big and expressive that seem to light up whenever she talks. She was slender, feminine with a touch of bubbliness. She was also wearing white, add that to the wide-eyed expression on her face, you'll get an impression of wholesomeness and innocence.

"Do you know that you are the first person I've talked to for months? It gets really boring out here with no one to talk to and no one to share dinner with. So, I'm actually glad you are here. That's why you are SOOO welcome here. I finally got someone to talk to. It gets really quiet here during the evenings. I really don't get it but people never get close to my place. Maybe it's because of those rumors. I hate those rumors. Do you know that they are really scared of me? Somebody started a rumor that I burn people up without a reason. I guess I'm a merciless murderer for them. But it's not true." The girl continued with her lively tone.

"Oh…excuse my mouth. I tend to babble a lot! Well, if you are always alone and you finally got a company, I bet you'll talk like I talk." She smiled again, flashing her perfect set of teeth.

Hiei said nothing.

"Gheez. I guess you are not a talker, but I'll get you talking soon. By the way, what's your name?" The girl asked.

Hiei couldn't decide if he will tell her his name. Actually he couldn't even decide if he's going to leave or not. He tried to move an arm, but the pain on his arm made the rest of his body ache. _I guess I have no choice but to stay._

"Your name please?" The girl asked again.

"Hiei." Hiei answered. _Oh well, it's just a name._

"Hiei. That's a really nice name." The girl said sweetly. She stood up and got the bowl from Hiei's hands. "I should get you more of that soup. I bet you are really hungry!" She said as she hurriedly went for the door.

"Oh, before I forget!" She stopped and faced Hiei, "My name is Rei and this is my home."


	22. The Scar Part 3

**The Scar: Part Three**

It has been two and a half days since he got to Rei's little hut. Hiei could now sit down and lean against the wall. Actually, he was already fine. That was, to his stubborn opinion. He could barely move his limbs and he was already insisting that he leave as soon as possible. But his small words weren't really strong enough to hold him. His attempts to stand up failed him.

He heard Rei humming another one of her invented tunes. He sat down and leaned against the wall, his eyes resting on Rei as she chopped vegetables in the kitchen, tossing them to the pot of boiling water beside her.

Without meaning to, he silently wondered how could a girl like her live in the middle of nowhere and be fine. Were the rumors true? It was true that he never saw anyone or heard anyone pass by. But was the rumor about her being a murderer true? He thought of the villagers that had attacked him the day before. They were all so determined to kill him but why was it that upon seeing the girl they all backed away? Does it mean that fighting her would mean absolute death? He couldn't believe that part. She seems harmless. And that made a part of him curious, the 'fighter' part of him.

Rei momentarily looked up to see Hiei staring at her. She smiled sweetly at him that made him quickly looked away, a little annoyed of her smile but all the while embarrassed that he was caught staring.

"Hmm… So my guest is already awake. Now, I hope you won't try to stand up again. You knocked off one of my favorite vases yesterday so don't you dare attempt to break another one." She winked at him, indicating that what she said was a joke. Hiei grunted to himself, blushed a little and heard his chest thump a little. He wasn't accustomed to females. Much more to females winking and smiling at him sweetly. And it's annoying him.

"Now, just sit there as I finish with my cooking so that we can have lunch. Maybe you'll have lunch sitting down today; you seem a lot better than you were yesterday." She said as she got back to her stirring.

Hiei didn't say anything. The girl was too much of a talker, as if life is full of surprises and she can't stop being excited about it. She was annoying him. No, actually she wasn't annoying him. Annoying is how Hiei would put it because of his i-don't-care vocabulary which lacks a more appropriate term for what he was feeling but what she really was is interesting in some sort of way Hiei couldn't define. The girl was noisy all right, but there is something about her that makes Hiei feel a little differently.

He quietly observed her once more. But now carefully, a little worried - for whatever reason he couldn't understand - to be caught looking at her again. Amidst all her bubbliness, he could sense that there was something strange about her. Like for instance, the thick woolen glove she always wear. Plus the black cat she owns. The cat wasn't really alarming. But the fact that she never touches it made it strange. When she fed it last night, Hiei observed that Rei passed her hand over the cat's head without touching it and he saw a tear drop from her eyes.

He shook his head. What was he thinking? It was all too lame for him. He concentrated on how he could get out of there as soon as possible, and how he could get out of this white overalls as soon as possible. He was bored out of his wit. The damn place was too quiet and not doing anything makes him feel useless.

He frowned at his thoughts and shook his head once more, grunting to himself and cursing silently. Well, that was the typical Hiei. He pride himself for being independent and getting fed and dressed by a girl was way out of his stubborn live-only-for-myself-and-by-myself principle.

"Hiei?" He raised his head to see Rei calling her. "You think you can stand?"

He looked at her for a while, his face expressionless. Then he tried to stand up. When Rei saw that he couldn't quite get himself to stand up, she hurriedly went beside him. She offered her right hand for help but she quickly put both her hands at the back as if offering her hand for help was a mistake and stood back.

"No, don't stand up. I'll bring you your lunch here." She said, her hands still hidden behind her back. For the first time there was a trace of guilt in her eyes. Hiei couldn't quite get it. What is it with her hands?

Rei came back with a tray carrying their lunch, "I thought it would really be nice if we eat together."

Hiei didn't say anything.

"You don't talk that much, huh?" Rei continued talking as she handed him her food. She set the tray aside and placed her own plate of rice and bowl of soup in front of her. She nodded at him as if to say it was already time for them to eat. She started eating and so did Hiei.

"So, Hiei. Tell me about yourself." Rei started a conversation.

Hiei didn't say anything.

"C'mon. It wouldn't hurt to share a little about yourself." Rei encouraged. Her eyes cheerfully looking at him expectantly.

"I have nothing to share." Hiei said.

"Now that was five words in a single sentence! By far the longest sentence you've said since you got in here!" Rei said, waving her chopstick triumphantly, and smiling brightly. "Hmmm... I think that's a great accomplishment for me for today! And now, It's time we get back to lunch."

Silence came as they both finished up their lunch. Rei finished first, she scrutinized the stranger eating in front of her. In her opinion, Hiei looked kind of nice but a lot reserved. How could somebody last for two days without talking at least a hundred words? She has to admit that Hiei was a little strange. She wanted to learn more about him. It has been a while since she last heard about other people's stories.

"I can see a person's past and his future." Rei said, hoping that it would somehow interest him and he'd start talking.

Hiei stopped eating for a while. He looked at Rei. Judging from her face, he couldn't decide if she was joking or not. That bright smile was still all over her face. Hiei silently wondered where she got all her energy.

"But I don't really read a person's past or future it if the person doesn't permit me to do so."

Hiei continued eating, pretending not to care.

After a moment, Rei's face turned somber, "You're from Koorime. Born with a twin sister. Forbidden. Thrown away. Your mother's tears, your pearl necklace. You grew up with …"

"Stop." Hiei said firmly as he placed his bowl on the floor. So, Rei wasn't joking. She read his past, and she read it quite well. And other people minding his past irritates him. No, actually it angers him.

Rei was surprised to see Hiei's reaction. She saw his jaw tighten and his eyes hardened. How could she read his past before he said yes? For a moment, she felt fear then it turned to guilt. Maybe his past was too painful for him and bringing them all up now brings back all those pain alive again. Rei could only wish she could take everything she said back.

"I'm sorry." She said softly after a while. Her voice really meaning what she said.

Hiei frowned at her words. _Was that sorry?_ He didn't expect a sorry. What was he expecting to hear from her? Something else, anything but sorry. He couldn't remember anyone saying sorry to him before. She sounded sincere. He looked up to see her looking down at the floor, her eyes apologetic. She looked like she was really sorry. Hiei felt weird but he loosened up a bit, his expression softening but the frown was still there.

"I won't do it again. I'm really sorry." Rei said as she looked up to meet his eyes.

Hiei didn't say anything. A part of him softened up as he looked straight at her watery eyes.

"I know how you must feel right now. I've got things in my past that I wouldn't wanna bring up, much more talk about. I'm really sorry."

Silence.

"Well, let's just talk about something else." Rei broke the silence, "Something fun, I've seen how bored you were just before lunch. Oh, well. Maybe I'll just clean up for a while and maybe a card game would be nice. Nah…card games actually bore me. But doing nothing is much more boring than card games! But you might be tired. You're not really 100 well. Maybe if you get better this evening, that's when we'll play a card game. For now, I suggest you take a rest as I wash these dishes and clean the kitchen. And oh, I forgot to feed Neko!" Rei said, referring to her black cat as she gathered the dishes on the tray.

Hiei silently watched her, he momentarily forgot about Rei's meddling with his past and got a little amused by her constant babbling. And for the first time he cracked a little smile, too little to even get noticed by Rei's eyes.


	23. The Scar Part 4

**The Scar: Part Four**

Hiei swiftly slashed the wind with his sword; he pivoted his left foot and attacked the wind again. It has been an hour or so since he started practicing, concentrating on every move and finding out his weak and strong points. He jumped from the ground and landed on one of branches of a nearby tree, he tried doing multiple slashing with his sword on his way.

"Hiei! Hiei!" He got distracted with Rei calling him. He frowned as his eyes looked for Rei.

"Hiei, where are you? It's time to eat!" He found her busily scanning the area opposite to where he was.

"I'll give you a minute! After that minute you have to be inside the house, the food is getting cold!" She shouted her last warning.

Hiei watched her walk towards the house and he smiled to himself. It has been six days since he first met Rei and in that six days, he somehow got comfortable with her. Which was weird because he never got comfortable with anyone. Maybe it was because no one got comfortable with him, until Rei came.

Rei's different in so many ways. He never got the usual treatment people give him with Rei. She never looked at him with disgust or suspicion. She totally trusts that he would never do anything harmful. And that's rare. He was so used to people treating him like a criminal. But not Rei, never Rei.

And so he forgot how to feel like a criminal, he loosened up. He stopped acting like someone's on his back all the time. And for the first time in his life he felt good being himself.

He jumped to the ground and walked back to the house. He was greeted by the smell of vegetable soup, rice and cooked meat. Rei and his lunch were waiting for him. He took his seat and he consciously smiled at Rei.

"You seem really fine now. You recovered pretty quickly, considering how badly wounded you were." Rei commented as they started eating. "You and your sword make a good pair. I wonder how I would be like with a sword on my hand. But I guess that wouldn't happen, 'cause I don't really like the idea." She shook her head as if literally dismissing the thought from her mind.

She amuses Hiei. Her constant chatter, her elaborate movements, her comic grin, the sparkle in her eyes, and her lust for life - it all amuses Hiei. Maybe because he never met anyone like her. How could someone be like that?

_She never went through all the things I've been through._ Hiei reasoned to himself. He was becoming fond of Rei, and he didn't mind. Somehow, she also made him stop guarding his emotions.

"Hmmm… What would you like for dinner?" Rei asked as she finished off her food.

Hiei frowned.

"What's your favorite dish? Maybe I could cook it for you." She asked again. "I can probably get all the ingredients by afternoon if you tell me now."

Hiei never actually paid attention to food that much. And he doesn't have a favorite dish. Hell, he doesn't even no what he eats most of the time! And here's Rei, asking his favorite so that she could cook it for him. Hiei felt weird.

"Oh, when will I get you to talk!" Rei threw her hands in frustration. It seems like every attempt she make to get Hiei talking is failing. She breathed deeply, "I guess I don't have the talent for making people talk." She hit her head playfully and rolled her eyes.

"I don't have any favorite food." Hiei said.

Rei looked bewildered as she heard Hiei talk more than five words.

"So, I guess you can cook whatever you feel like cooking. The food tastes good."

"Okay, stop! This is too much! Boy, I never imagined you could talk as many as that!" There was a look of total surprise in Rei's face.

Hiei looked, his expression a little uncertain. Then he smiled a little.

"Don't try to smile. Are you trying to smile? Stop! You're really something today! I was right that fresh air would do you good. This is way TOO much for me." She was full of enthusiasm, her eyes dancing and her mouth in a wide smile.

Hiei bit his lower lip, not wanting to smile like she said, but it failed because his eyes were already smiling. He felt good and he never felt good ever since he could remember. And it's all because of Rei.

She cleaned up after they ate while Hiei busied himself with his sword. He was quietly polishing it while hearing Rei hum her tunes. He silently thought about her. Even though he already feels comfortable around her, there was still something in her that's bothering him.

He never saw her bare hands; they were always covered with those gloves even when she was washing him with a towel every night before they retire for the evening. And he had noticed how she avoided any physical contact with him. There were plenty of times he thought that she would touch him to help him with something, but she always tried her darndest best not to let her skin touch his. And when he was still not able to move from his bruises, whenever she gets him dressed she would always be too careful not to touch a single centimeter of his body.

_What's wrong with her hands?_ He wondered to himself. Were those the hands that murdered people? That burned people? His thoughts wandered on the rumors she told him about herself. He shook his head disbelievingly. It was hard to imagine Rei killing people. After all, it was her who told him not to cut any tree during his training this morning because it would cause those trees pain.

But come to think of it, he doesn't know Rei. All he knows was that she is a happy girl, contented with life and not asking for more - or that's what he thought she is.

He stopped wiping his sword as he could already see his reflection on its surface clearly. He put his rag aside and held his sword with his two hands, positioned to fight. He admired how it glimmered at the sun's rays.

"Hiei?" Rei called.

He looked up to see Rei walking towards him. On her hands were the black clothes he was wearing the day he got here. "I already stitched them, they were badly torn. Anyways, they're done - free of charge." She smiled at him. She placed them beside Hiei and sat in front of him, her eyes on the sword.

"Why were those guys chasing you?" She asked after a while, pertaining to the villagers who chased Hiei and got him there.

Hiei looked at her.

"It's okay if you don't wanna talk about it." She quickly added.

"It was just a fight. I killed someone important to them." Hiei answered briefly.

"Someone important to them? Like their parents?"

"No, not their parents. Someone they worship."

"Oh…" Rei looked down at the floor, silently picturing Hiei killing someone mercilessly. And for some reason, she just couldn't picture it. She observed Hiei; he doesn't look brutal to her. Sure, he was a lot reserved. But reserved and quiet are so different from ruthless and cruel.

"Did you start the fight?" She asked again.

"No."

"I thought so. You don't look like you can kill without a reason." She smiled at him.

Hiei looked down. He can't look at her in the eye after hearing her say that.

"You don't kill without a reason, right?" She tried to confirm.

Hiei didn't answer; instead he stood up and went outside. She knows so little about him and assumed that he was a nice guy. And Hiei couldn't bring himself to tell her about him and how cruel he could get. Maybe someday he could, but not now.

Indeed, he never met any one like her. Rei assumes the good in everyone, including him who lived a life of a villain. He would have liked to stay much longer. Sad though, he was planning to leave tomorrow morning, he has some things about his life he has to take care of.

Hiei stayed out all afternoon, not at all pleased with the idea of having to explain why he left so suddenly to Rei. He was just about to head for Rei's hut when he heard her screamed aloud from the back of the house.


	24. The Scar Part 5

**The Scar: Part Five**

Hiei ran as fast as he could to the back of the house. When he got there, he didn't see any sign of Rei. Instead he saw Neko, Rei's black cat, lying unconscious on the ground. It appeared that he was badly burned.

_What could have happened?_

He rushed inside the hut and there he found Rei in the far corner, crying to herself as she faced the wall. Her hands were covering his face. Hiei noticed that she wasn't wearing her gloves. Her hands looked normal to him.

"Rei?" He saw Rei wiped her tears with the back of her hands but she didn't turn to look at him, nor speak to him. Instead, she tried to control her tears.

"Rei?" Hiei tried again.

Silence. All he could hear was her sobs.

"You must think I'm a freak right now." Rei finally said. "I didn't do it, Hiei. I didn't kill Neko. I didn't! It was an accident! Believe me, it was an accident!" She pleaded. But it sounded like she was convincing herself rather than him.

Hiei didn't say anything, nor offered any comfort. He was rooted to where he was standing, confused on what he ought to do. The high-spirited girl that he knew was now so different. Where was the Rei who always smiled? Who's full of laughter?

"I didn't kill Neko. I didn't kill Neko…" She said over and over again her hands on her face, rocking herself as tears flowed freely from her eyes.

"I believe you." Hiei finally said, a little unsurely.

Silence. Rei tried to calm down once more, but she couldn't. Tears continuously flowed down from her eyes.

"I lived alone for most of my life." She tried to explain her life from the beginning between sobs, "My mom died giving birth to me. I killed her too; I burned her just like I burned Neko. And I burned my father too. I burned him the same minute I killed my mom." She paused, breathing deeply. It must have been hard for her to recall such horrible things from her past.

"I grew up with a woman I didn't even know... She never told me her name. She never touched me nor spoke to me. She only did when she told me about how I killed my mom and dad. She told me about what all the people think of me. She told me that I'm a freak. I'm a murderer. She told me to die. She told me that I should burn myself to death. And all I can do was cry. All I did was cry to myself."

"She hated me. I knew she hated me so much. But I loved her. Maybe because she was the only one I know. And I... and I... And I killed her too. I didn't mean to burn her. But accidents happen; I touched her in my sleep. I never had an idea why she slept beside me that night, but she did and she died. And I never found that out until the next morning. She was lying there. Dead and I couldn't undo anything." Rei endlessly cried, her body shaking.

"And now, I killed Neko. No matter how hard I try to tell myself that it was my hands that kill Neko and not me, I know it was still me! Who am I trying to fool? My hands are a part of me! They're me!"

"I hate my hands! I hate my hands!" Rei shouted, her voice full of bitterness as she slammed her hands to the wall over and over again. As if to punish them for all the things they did that she couldn't control.

Hiei finally got the answers to all his questions, Rei's secrets. He suddenly realized how similar they were. Both forbidden from the very start. Both gifted with fire. Or was it cursed with fire? Then he realized how different they have come to be. He lived his life selfishly while he lived hers to the best she could.

"I'm a freak! I'm a murderer! I'm cruel!" She continued calling herself names.

"No, you are not." Hiei said firmly. He walked to where Rei was sitting. He was about to touch her arm to help her stand when she quickly stood and stepped back from him.

"Don't touch me. I can kill you." Rei warned her.

Hiei saw how scared Rei was, he suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to hold her in his arms until the fear went away. Rei was so full of spirit and seeing her like this made Hiei's chest heavy. She shouldn't feel this way - she was so special.

"You can't touch me! You'll die! Can't you see I'm a freak? I'm a murderer!" She screamed at him.

"No. You are not." He said with conviction. "You are special, Rei. I never met anyone who loves life like you do." Hiei saw Rei's eyes flicker with hope. Hope for what? That she could be a better person? Hiei thought that that was nonsense. Rei can't get any better. She was already perfect.

He saw her wiped the tears from her cheeks. She calmed down a bit.

"You really mean that?" There was a slight frown on her face.

"Yes." Hiei reached to touch his cheeks.

"Don't, I don't want to kill you too." She stepped back.

"You won't. I'm not like most of people." Hiei raised his right hand and showed her his flames. "See? I have a higher heat tolerance than most people. I was born with fire, like you were."

Rei looked at the flame on his hand, considering for a moment. "Can I see your future?" She asked of him.

Hiei thought for a while. "If that's what you want." He finally agreed.

She closed her eyes and concentrated. After a minute she opened them. "You can touch me now." She declared upon opening her eyes.

Hiei couldn't understand why she needed to see his future before she could touch her. But it didn't matter. He reached out and touched Rei's face and thought how perfect it was.

Rei closed her eyes. She had never felt anyone touch her before, and it felt so nice. _I know he'll forgive me…_

"See? I'm not getting hurt." Hiei said in a reassuring voice. It wasn't true that he didn't feel a thing. He was aware of the slight heating of his hands. He just said those words to comfort her. But for some reason, his words didn't comfort her, she broke down to tears again.

"Why are you crying?" Hiei asked a little confused.

"You'll forgive me, right? I'm so sorry." She said as she smiled sadly.

Hiei couldn't understand what she was saying sorry for. He raised her chin up and touched her lips with his. He was aware of the heat her body was emitting, like she was made of fire. His tongue gently made its way inside her mouth.

"Touch me." Hiei asked her gently as he continued to kiss her. He felt Rei hesitate for a while but she raised her right arm nonetheless. He felt her touched his left neck and in that instance, he could feel an intense burning on his neck. The heat was a lot more concentrated in her hands. But he endured it as he deepened their kiss.

It was Rei's first kiss, yet she didn't know it was what they call a kiss. It felt wonderful, even wonderful than the feel of Hiei's touch, nor Hiei's skin. Rei felt a little lightheaded from the sensation Hiei's tongue and hers were creating.

Then she suddenly stepped back. She pulled away as soon as she felt the wound her touch created on the lower left neck of Hiei.

"Why didn't you tell me you I was getting you burned?" Hiei could see the look of horror in her eyes as she stared at his wound.

"This? This is nothing." He referred to the wound on his neck as he covered it with his right hand, not wanting to worry her. But he could feel the intense pain, still burning on his skin.

For some reason, Rei closed her eyes. After a while she coughed, her hands covering her mouth but the blood that came out of it didn't escape Hiei's eyes.

"What's happening to you?" He was worried. Rei fell to the floor, her cough continuous.

"Rei, speak to me!" Hiei commanded as he knelt besides her, holding her arm. She quickly put her hands at her back.

She looked at him for a moment. Considering. Then she thought she owe him an explanation.

"I'm cursed Hiei. If anyone survived my touch, I will die." Rei confessed, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"I knew you would survive. That's why I asked to see your future. I knew you were going to leave tomorrow morning. And I might as well be touched by you and die than be left alone all my life wishing that I could touch someone without killing him or getting killed."

"You made a dream come true for me Hiei." Rei smiled sadly.

She frowned at the wound she made on his neck. "I'm sorry for your wound. It looks really bad. It might leave a scar. And I'm sorry for that too."

"Then let it leave a scar. Don't be sorry." Hiei said, frowning. He couldn't exactly explain what he was feeling right then.

Peacefully, she closed her eyes, a contented smile on her lips. And before she breathe out her last breath, she whispered a plea for forgiveness to Hiei.

Hiei burned her body along with her hut. It was time for him to go on. More than ever, he believed he was cursed himself. It was the first time he let go of his inhibitions and look what happened? He killed Rei himself. Indeed, softening up was a mistake.

Hiei was disappointed at himself and at life. Maybe he was condemned to not to feel for anyone. He silently cursed himself and vowed not to feel anymore of those emotions he had felt for Rei. If there was one thing that resulted from this was that he became more bitter. He hated life more than ever.


	25. The Scar Part 6 Epiloge

**The Scar: Part Six**

The three of them fell silent as soon as Hiei finished narrating. His story about Rei and their moment together was tragic. The three of them couldn't quite find the right words to say.

"That was… That was sad." Yusuke was the first one to speak. He glanced at the scar on Hiei's neck. He silently wondered how Hiei remained sane after everything he had gone through.

Hiei didn't say anything; he crossed his arms and closed his eyes again.

Kuwabara looked at Yusuke then at Kurama then he looked down again. Hiei wasn't really one of his most favorite people. But he was fine, he may have irritated him a lot of times but still he's a friend. And he felt what anyone would feel for Hiei. He silently thought of the pain the whole experience with Rei had caused on Hiei.

"I'm sorry." Kurama said quietly. He never imagined Hiei's story about his past girl was that heartbreaking. He was really sorry for what had happen.

"It was in the past." Hiei said quietly, a small frown painted on his forehead.

Silence.

Yusuke took a deep breath, "Well, we should do this again." He was referring to their experience-sharing.

"Yeah. I definitely agree." Kuwabara second the motion, nodding to emphasize his agreement.

Kurama just looked at the both of them, a small smile on his lips. It was definitely an evening to remember. He looked at the clock on Yusuke's wall; it was already 2:30 in the morning.

"Yusuke, do you mind if I stay here for the night?" Kuwabara asked.

Yusuke nodded and laid on the sofa, trying to find a comfortable position.

Kuwabara yawned and closed his eyes, leaning back to his seat.

Kurama looked at the three of them sleeping. He silently wondered if he would still go home. After hearing the soft snoring of Kuwabara, he decided to stay. He felt drunk and he knew he couldn't go home like that and have his mother see him.

It was a good night after all. They have learned a little more about each other. Kurama's Elena, Kuwabara's Ana, Yusuke's Keiko and Hiei's Rei; the four of them were all interesting stories to tell and they were undeniably a part of who they are right now.

The End


End file.
